I Love You So,Save Me Dammit
by LovelessZim
Summary: Claire returns home after a hard days of work, and realises she alone again, While Leon gets a mission, that will bring them together,..umbrella is rising again?, Who s the guy with white hair? not fredrick ,Sherry?..Steve? REDOIN IT SOME.
1. When I came home, When I saw my captain

I Love you,..So Save Me Dammit

Yo~! Everyone Names Ema~! Now This is My Very First Fanfic From Reviewing Other Peoples For two Years~! So Please R&R You Can Be Gentle You Can Be Harsh I`ll Take It All , After All I`m Planning on At Least 20 Chapters Maybe Even More.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Although I Seriously Wish They Make A Movie Of Claire And Leon Getting Together

* * *

><p>A tired, beaten by paper work, in desperate need of a hot bath, Redfield, trudged to her apartment door groaning as one of the many infected she had 'slayed'.<p>

Claire dropped her work bag and only gripped it by the strap a she banged her head on the door to rest "Damn terrasave,...making me work late" She mumbled to herself as she lazily reached in her back pocket to get her keys, she sighed as she touched the cold metal, and ripped them out her pocket and inserted them in the door, she straightened up as she turned the knob in went in closing it with the back of her foot, she dropped the keys on a table stand next to her coat racked and yelled out to the house " I'm Home!." There was silence, She sighed again her tense shoulders dropping as she did and shook her head "Right, Chris moved out six months ago..guess i gotta get used to that..." she turned a lamp on and walked to the kitchen leaving her jacket on the back of the living room coach as she did, when she got to the kitchen she turned on the light and opened her fridge and she grabbed a can of beer.

"Guess its you and me." she said as she looked at the Jack Daniels and snapped open the beer top and took a sip a she walked back to her living room. Claire stopped in the hallway, finally realizing how empty the apartment was now that Chris was gone.

There was no more huge speakers hocked up to her small sized radio, no game controller's and games scattered on the floor, along with chris`s dirty clothes, no more empty beer cans, cigarette trays, and guns laying about although she had a few tucked in her apartment, hey what shes been through, it was the only way to feel safe. Claire almost cried, even though Chris was loud and rowdy, she wasn't alone when she was with him, but she was happy after all he now lived with her good sister-in-law Jill valentine, Claire chuckled " Sister-in-law,...makes me feel like I have a family again".

Claire let out anther sigh a she observed her apartment some more. From the front door she had a short hallway that lead to the spacious living room, with three beached inspired framed paintings hanging on the other side while a plant stood lonely against the table with an umbrella basket next to it she had a couch in the middle of the huge living room, red of course and a large glass coffee table, and a little behind that she had a nice flat-screen setting on a metal TV. stand.

To her right was where the kitchen opened up having an opening from the living room and a small opening leading to the hall to the two bedrooms and a big window space to over look the living room "Mmm...nosey much?" She giggled to herself, her counters were marble, floors as well her walls white and all appliances were stainless steel, right down to the very sharp knifes, another glass table for two sat in the middle of the kitchen, On the left of the living room was her closet, and her brand-new computer that thanks to Chris and the beer accident she was able to get, she thanked god she did most of her important work at work or on her ruby laptop in her room, so she didn`t lose anything, and in a corner sat her reading table with a small lamp and big swallow you up chair.

Claire eyes fell into sad slits, as a faint smile spread on her lips a she walked over to the table next to her big chair, on it also sat a very happy memory of a picture and she picked it up, it was when her,Chris,Jill,and Leon...had went camping for her 27th birthday...it was also the last time she saw that special agent that escaped raccoon city with her, she had heard of his mission in Spain and that was it, sure she shouldn't feel sad, they had always had on and off contact with each other, but that was just it, it was on and off that means at one point they talked or at least meet for an hour or had late Friday nights drinking. But now it had been two years, two years he dropped from out of her life and from off the planet, oh god how she missed him, she would take nine years of on and off , then two years of nothing any day, she refused whole heatedly that he died, one reason being he had brung back the presidents daughter, he had been on t.v , she had seen him, but hadn`t heard of him, by now Claire was silently crying as she looked at the picture in her hands _" Leon...Where are you?...Are you safe?...Your not dead right?...you didn`t leave me right?...not without saying goodbye."_ Claire grimaced at her on thoughts and roughly wiped her tears away, she put her picture down and turned her favorite feature of the house, the big balcony window, Claire walked to it and looked out, the moon was beautiful big, round, and white.

Claire unlocked the balcony door and stepped out, not caring if it was late October and cold as winter, she smiled some, the only good thing about terrasave, it payed pretty well, she had an apartment on the top floor and it was almost above most buildings giving her clear view of the sky, she looked down her eyes lighting up with all the lights from lamp posts, cars and any attractions going on below her, she had to admit, Washington was beautiful, and had a lot of people.

Finally the cold got to her as she spent a good five minutes standing there, she rubbed her arms, and looked at the moon one more time, as a cold when swept through her usual high pony tail, she smiled at it " We`ll see each other again,..right Leon?",she said aloud and she turned and walked back inside and locked the door behind her she walked to the front door to make sure it was locked, then turned out the lamp, as she walked back to the hallway leading to the bed rooms she cut off the kitchen light as well, she closed the now guest bedroom door as she walked to her room, feet dragging on the black carpet, she pushed open the door with one finger and dropped on the bed and let out a deep sigh, she then scooted up some and turned on her bed side table lamp dimly lighting the room, she glance at her alarm clock and its red numbers read that it was one-forty-seven, she groaned " Great and i have to be at work again at seven!." she pushed herself up with a huff and began discarding her clothes not caring were they went, and she entered her bathroom, cutting on the lights she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired, eyes red, dark circles,and some loose strands of hair were coming out of her used to be tight pony tail, she walked over to her deep foot tub and stopped the drain as she turned on the Faust for the hot water to pour out.

She felt the water rush out on her hand, as she made sure it was nice and hot " I`ve been waiting for this.." she shook out her auburn haired pony tail and undressed from her under garments and climbed in, almost immediately her muscles untightend.

* * *

><p>Leon rubbed his temple as he sat in the back of black sedan he was being escorted in,he sighed and looked out the window as Washington whipped past him in blurs how fast was this car going? he shook his head lightly as he turned and looked into the rear view mirror in front of him where two agents that looked like they were from men in black sat in silence, in slight frustration he straitened himself in his seat so that he wasn`t slouching, although he wanted to be relaxed it was hard in this kind of atmosphere, he turned his head back out the window <em>"What do they want with me now?..." <em>Leon thought, he had been on-calls by the government nonstop and in between that he was babysitting Ashley everywhere she wished to go,and was also checking anything related to bio-terrorism, after all he had promised himself, he had promised himself and Claire to wipe this virus off the face of the earth, Leon's shoulders relaxed, ...Claire.. how long had it been since heard that angelic voice of hers, or seen that smile that melted away his worries, god she had a way of doing that to him.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as his head rested on the back of the seat, he missed her, like no one else could miss a person, he missed talking with her, he missed playing jokes, and drinking, and just being in her presences. But he had a reason for cutting off contact with her, truthfully it was because he had felt guilty, he`d seen the way her eyes looked hurt when she saw him and Angela together, and he knew she`d be hurt if she knew his feelings for Ada had sprung up if only for a very short time, she had told him one day while they were drinking, that it was bad enough the government took him away from her but not a woman too, he smiled a bit if she`d only known how selfish she sounded she would swear that it was the bear talking and to say to never bring it up again, but Leon understood, he knew she didn`t have many friends, Chris, Jill , And himself are the only people she has for not feeling lonely, Even he had nightmares at times, wishing someone to be there and he would call , even though she`d curse him out complaining about work it would turn into sweet conversation , with both falling asleep on the other end, even though he would never think that the independent,strong,amazingly smart, 'zombie slaying', pretty, younger Redfield could have such weak feelings, but she was human, When the first opportunity came up he`d be sure to rush to her place with a case of beer, he smirked to himself.

The car came to a stop and lean lifted his head seeing his 'acquaintances' get out the car and into the parking lot of a building they were currently in, Leon followed suit and the men in black started to walk towards an elevator, they pressed a button for it to come down and waited with their hands behind their backs, Leon raised a brow_ " Are they serious?..", _Leon inwardly shook his head, and the elevator doors opened he stepped in first and the men followed, pressing the button for the elevator doors to close and then a button for the 15th floor. Leon shifted one leg to another as he waited.

* * *

><p>Claire opened the bathroom door and smoke of heat trailed after her , Claire feeling lazy picked up another towel and simply wrapped it around her head as she climbed into her bed, she glanced at her clock again and it was now two o`clock on the dot, she took longer then expected She sighed and set it as she pulled the covers over her and turned out her lamp, going to sleep instantly.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally the doors opened to Leon's and the men in blacks destination, to Leon's surprise it opened up to a single office that had only one door to the left and a big oak desk at the back and two couches in the middle of the room facing each other, with royal blue carpet and single ferns in each corner, a man turned in his chair from behind the desk to reveal himself as Leon's, HQ captain, when Leon recognised him he straightened up even more and poked out his chest, the older man had a broad chest that his tight uniform showed off, he spoke in a husky booming voice " Kennedy!, glad you could make it it!, Have a seat boy!" Leon noted the chair sitting in front of the desk and walked over to it sitting his rear end down without much noise, his captain smirked and chuckled " Why so uptight? loose`n up!" He leaned over and patted Leon on the back.<p>

Leon made a low 'Oof!' sound, the man was heavy-handed or he did it on purpose, the captain sat pack and opened his draw and pulled out a manilla envelope, and swatted it down in front of Leon, Leon looked at it suspiciously, why would HQ, Personally have the captain give this to him?,was something wrong with hunnigin?, right now he preferred her, he looked at the captain with a blank military look. the captain smirked again, " I'll get straight to the point, in there, are five people we want you to team up with for your next mission, you have a month and two weeks to get these five people to agree to come along or we`ll force you to go with people, that are inexperienced for this that could very well cost your job" Leon eyes narrowed some " What do you mean?." He`s captain huffed " I mean agent Kennedy, umbrella...is moving again" Leon's body tensed as his eye widened some in horror and his mouth parted some " What?.." he breathed, the captain turned some in his chair "Two months ago, a team of agents like yourself, went to an island in the Caribbean, and encountered something.." " Encountered?" The captain nodded "They radioed in a panic mostly static was heard, put where were able to make out two words.." Leon began to feel nervous, something wasn`t right "Which?..." the captain turned to face him with a face more serious than before " Umbrella...and infected.."Leon gulped, and closed his eyes, rage began top boil, and so did sadness, he opened his eyes again and opened the Manila folder and dumped it on the desk, it was then he`s heart stopped and the world slowed, one the desk, three pictures stood out like sore thumbs.

Jill,...Chris,...and Claire laid in front of his eyes.

Ok That's it for fist chappie I`ll have two more put up tomorrow so look forward xD R


	2. My rage,My work  My pain,My work

Ok Chapter 2 People i Don``t Care If You Guys Like It Or Not Im Still Writing Hopefully I`ll Have 3 Up By Tonight xD R&R F****ers

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Cause if I Did Claire And Leon Would Have Kids By Now

* * *

><p>Leon looked at the photos in front of him, were they really ask him this?, were they asking him to ask the three people he has left to call family, to help him with a mission that a whole squad trained! like him! didn`t come back from!, Leon's hand bawled into fist, and his eyes narrowed as he looked at his captain, making the older man narrow his eyes as well "Don`t give me that look Kennedy, cause if Umbrella is indeed trying to rise again, i don`t care who it is i have to send to see them destroyed, but i`d rather it be people with experience!" he said as he got up and leaned into Leon's face, Leon closed his eyes to calm himself, his head was spinning and his flesh was heated, never had he been so enraged "Sir, I would really like it if we di-". He was cut off " I don`t give a shit what you like agent Kennedy!, just do what needs to be done!, or are you forgetting your place?, you're not allowed...to reject." At this point he snapped and he sharply rose from his seat, causing the men in black to pull out their weapons, when Leon heard the clicks, he stopped himself from what he was going to do, after all he couldn`t die here, he looked down at Claire's picture, not until he saw her.<p>

Leon sighed and quickly grabbed the photos and profiles and turned on his heels to the elevator, the captain nodded towards the elevator to the men in black and they concealed their weapons and walked behind Leon as he pushed the button to come up, and as if sensing his urge to leave it came faster than the first time as he boarding, the captain spoke again and smirked "Do a good job now, agent Kennedy", Leon looked over his shoulder "I always do.." The captain looked at him in slight confusion, it wasn`t till he realized what he meant till the doors closed behind him and the men in black.

* * *

><p>Claire gasped sharply and bolted up as the alarm clock went off, she groaned as she realised what it was and she leaned over to turn it off , she stretched and pulled the towel off her head along with her covers, she swung her legs around and got out the bed with some enthusiasm, which surprised her a little, she then swiftly pulled off her bigger towel and rummaged through her dresser drawers and pulled out a black bra,black panties,and grey and black socks and darted into the bathroom, to brush her teeth, as she did she went over today's schedule in her head, at ten Chris would call, to check up on her, sorta his daily routine to make sure she was ok, at eleven thirty office mail ran, one o`clock was lunch , a meeting at two, then an hours break, at four another call from Chris and finally at five paper wok for the rest of the eve.<p>

It was then Claire sighed, although the life of a rescuer was rewarding, in a way she missed the fighting, she felt like the only one not doing anything important, she wanted to be with everyone, risking her life along with hers, shaking her head she spit out her tooth paste and rinsed her mouth, was she really that useless?,she cupped the Faust water in her hands and splashed it into her face and leaned over the sink " Come on Refield, just ask them to give you field work.." Claire looked up at herself in the mirror, she felt alone her words of self encouragement was not helping, and she really needed a pick me up, where was Leon?,..Claire sighed again and took her hand towel and wiped her face with it and she started to put on her clothes, she could just tell today was going to be odd.

If only she knew...

* * *

><p>Lean sat in the back of the black sedan again, as they drove off, he reopened the envelope and took out the five profiles, his eyes landed on Jill and Chris, Leon had already knew that they wouldn`t be much of a problem, they hated Umbrella more than anybody and woulnd`t mind killing anything thing connected to that damned facility. but still how could he asked someone he cared about onto a mission like this, then again he believed that Chris and Jill might be mad if he didn`t tell them, after all the government got information faster than B.S.A.A even though they were very resourceful. Leon's eyes then dotted over to the two profiles he didn`t recognized.<p>

One was a man with the looks of late thirties reminded him of Krauser, he had short spiked blond hair, green eyes and a big smirk on his face, that Leon wanted to rip off, his name was Richard Johns, and he was trained in military style since the age of nine. The other was a woman who also looked in her late thirties, Her hair was a short haircut that clung to her face and was a chocolate-brown, she had tan skin, and was also trained in a military style since the age of nine, but she was also a medic., Leon scoffed "She`s gonna have her hands full." it was then that his eyes fell on Claire, and he started to get irritated, why did they choose her? sure she escaped raccoon city, but that doesn`t mean she should be on the field!, Leon made note not to say she wouldn`t be able to handle herself, he knew that`d be a lie, he sighed heavily, what was he going to do?, he hadn`t talked or seen her in two years, what if she hated him?, Leon's heart clinched hard as he thought of that,he prayed that would never be the case.

Leon breathed in sharply and exhaled slowly, he was going to have to try, he looked into the review mirror "Stop by my apartment, Theres things...i`ll be needing" The Man In black looked up and nodded . Today was not going to be pretty.

Claire Grabbed the piece of toast that popped as she hoped on, one leg towards the door trying to pull on her boot, she then looked back one the couch and remembered where she last lay her jacket and went back to get it as the boot finally came on, she stopped and checked he reflection in the balcony window, her hair was in its usual high pony tail, but she was sporting a black scrunchy instead of her red one, so to add her red her lips were painted in a ruby-red lipstick , she had on a charcoal grey sweater with a white sleeveless turtle neck underneath she had on dark-colored jeans and black lace boots , and of course a black biker jacket that buckled and sipped, she nodded to herself with a smile and turned on her heels as she grabbed her work bag and keys, biting into the toast in her other hand and was on her way when her phone rang.

The sudden noise made Claire Jumps slightly and she slipped the bag onto her shoulder a she got the phone out, she looked at her caller ID.

it was an unknown number.

Claire slowly put it up to her ear after pressing the talk button.

"Hello?."

There was no answer, but she heard fumbling and that's when...the voice came through and sent her heart racing.

"Claire?,H-Hey Its Me...Leon".He said in a low voice.

Claire eyes went wide as her heart , proceeded to pound out her chest, And her stomach did flips, and her mouth hung open.

"L-Leon?..." She Asked Dumbfounded, and like she never heard the name before

He chuckled a bit and she could hear the smile forming on his lips" Yeah."

Claire blinked : W-Wha-? H-Ho-? W-When?"

Leon smirked as he scratched the back of his head, while standing in the middle of his apartment, suitcase by his foot, he could tell she was surprised, and he was nervous, when she had answered he had dropped the phone, he mentally smacked himself for it he was a government agent for Christ sake!, He needed to get it together.

"I work for the government Red, even if your number changes i can find you, and I just got back a couple of weeks ago but i was still on job duty, as to what im calling you for is well.." He looked at her profile again gripped in his hand and smiled faintly " I Wanted to catch up, if that's ok..."

Claire blinked again, and held her breath before she let it out in stutters as she placed a hand on her head

"U-Um s-sure, we could...meet during my lunch break" Claire shook her head lightly, was she really talking to Leon?

"Alright,..when is it?."

"A-at one..the terrasave building..near the Central square..." Claire turned and placed her back against the wall

Claire could tell Leon nodded even if she couldn`t see him "Alright, I`ll be there at one.." Claire slowly slid down the wall as an awkward silence filled the aired between them, it felt almost like hours as she sat there with him on the other line, so many thought running through her head,main one being he had come back,..after two years of being gone here he was asking to catch up like he hadn`t disappeared.

"I`ll see you then" he said Claire bolted up some

"L-Leon!"

"...Yes?"

Claire sighed and a smile spread on her lips,he was back, and boy was she gonna give him hell.

" I Missed you..."

Leon heart jumped when he heard her say that, and he couldn`t help the smile appearing on his face.

" I missed you too Red."

* * *

><p>Ok end Chapie 2! i Know Its short but its 4:00AM And Im tired Dammit<p> 


	3. Twin eagles, the begining of confronting

CHAPTER 3! YAY~! Please R&R People, Loves Ya~ x) And I Don`t Care If My Written Sucks xP

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Cause If I Did Ada Wouldn`t Had Came Back

When the other end went dead Claire took a minute to take the phone away from her ear, Leon`s voice was still ringing through her head, had she really just talked to him?, had she after one night dreaming and thinking about him, had her wish come true?, she cut off the phone and stared at it, she had so much she wanted to ask, him,_ " Is he ok?, did they really have him so wrapped in work he couldn`t call her for two years?, he had been here the last couple of weeks and didn`t see me?" _Claire`s brows furrowed a she gripped her phone tightly, she was pissed, she closed her eyes inhaled and exhaled sharply, her chest rising and setting hard as she opened her eyes, fire of rage sparked in them, like a wild fire, Just where the HELL had he been?.

Huffing to herself and shaking her head, she roughly shoved the phone back into her bag, and stood up, clutched her keys and walked out her door , and slammed it shut, lucking it quickly, Claire walked in a heated pace, anger clearly showing on her usually calm, and slightly happy face, she turned the corner sharply and almost bumped into a man, taking a few steps back she looked at his face, " S-sorry, didn`t mean to..." the man was tall and buff in a slim way, he had white-grey hair slapped back into a gentleman's look, a business suit, and he had clear rows feet next to his sharp blue-grey eyes as he smiled at her " No.., its quite alright" he stepped to the side and held out his hand for her to pass" Be careful now.." Claire opened her mouth to say thank you, but instead gave him a slow nodding before hanging her head low some and proceeded her interupted mad pace, and she turned another corner, little did she know the man was still looking after her, and smirking " It`d be wise,...to heed good advice..." he then turned around slowly and walked off.

As she got to the elevator Claire's rage came back again, but it didn`t show on her face this time, why wasn`t she happy?, she wanted to see him right?, She shook her head, and spoke to herself in a mumble " I need to see him.." the elevator doors opened and she stepped in pressing the button to the lobby as she did, she had to admit living here was also like staying at a hotel except no front desk downstairs just couches, plants, and tables where downstairs in the very wide area, was the whole building as spacious as her apartment, she chuckled and smiled alittle, then the doors opened to her, she stepped out now, in a much normal pace, she couldn`t let get to her now, she had work,..but when the time came , he would hear of this redfields mind, and may even taste her fist, if he said anything to piss her off even more.

As she was coming out of the glass double doors to the building, her phone rang in her bag again, sighing annoyed, she took it out in an instant and barked into her phone.

"What!." she spat in the phone with venom.

Chris jolted and removed the phone from his ear, she was after all mad, or at least irritated, he shook his head and put it back to his ear.

" Its me baby sis". Chris her her sigh and her heels click on the ground, must be heading to work. " Yeah?,... what is it?" she asked. " Well i was wandering,..if Leon got a hold on you?." He heard her stop for a minute and then continue walking " What he called you too?.." he nodded even though he knew she couldn`t see. " Yeah,..he called me and Jill, a couple of minutes ago, he sounded kinda stressed, was wondering if you knew what was up." Chris switched the phone to his other ear as he picked up a can of beer and sipped on it. " Honestly Chris, I have no idea, I mean he just suddenly called after two years!, it was a big shock for me", Claire rounded a corner and came to the apartments parking lot she pushed a button on her cars keys, and the red Chevrolet honked its where abouts, she smiled, she was glad she parked near the entrance and exit.

" Yeah your telling me, i was about crush him through the phone but Jill took it away from me" He Chuckled-huffed, and Claire smiled as she opened her car door, Jill was good with keeping peace," How is Jill anyway?". Chris shrugged as he sat the beer down and leaned back into his couch. " After the whole wesker ordeal, I could only hope she is happy, god knows how I love her smiles. Claire smiled fondly now, how she wish she had, what him and Jill did. She slid into the drivers seat, shut he door and turned on the car not even bothering to turn on the heat until she was backing up. " So what did Leon ask you?" She put heavy emphasis on his name, Chris smiled, that's why she was mad, "Don`t know, something about a presidents dance, and having to tell us something a week after" he shrugged, well at least she knew what he wanted to talk about now "Presidents dance?" She raise a brow, and turned a corner, " Yeah, gonna go?.." " Maybe..." "Look Claire if a guy so much as looks at you the wrong way, i`ll make a scene, so wear something that covers up"Claire laughed" Sure Chris, i`ll do just that" She rolled her eyes as she pulled up into the terrasaves parking lot" Look Chris i just pulled up at work i gotta go" Chris shook his head"Claire you waste gas when you could walk, its only fifteen minutes from your apartment" Claire laughed as she parked " I know, but its too cold out" He shook his head " Weak." Claire stepped out and slammed her door shut, with a smirk " For your information Chris, I just so happen to be slightly anemic" she stated matter O fact, Chris now laughed himself " Is that so?, well i`ll leave you that, Love ya sis." She smiled a she entered the building "Love you too Chris, tell Jill hi for me?" " Will do, cya soon" she giggled and shook her head some " Later Chris" and with that she hung up, sighing heavily she stared at her phone for a quick minute and continued to her work floor it was seven-thirty-two, and she already felt drained.

Leon sighed heavily, as he finished packing his third and final suitcase, he had a plan, but it was a risky one, it was also a way for him to be with Claire. He new she`d be the hardest of the five to agree, but he had to,...it was his job, Leon wanted to punch himself, was he going to do this?, really after two years of being away from her,after two years of him missing her, after nine years of these feelings, could he ask her this?, he shook his head he knew it was possible, they had been partners on numerous occasions, some life threatening which always seemed the case, and every blue moon thrilling when they had one of there nights together. it was then Leon composed himself, he could ask her, she would probably hit him, but he knew how reliable she was, she was his partner and he trusted no one like he trusted her.

Leon grabbed his luggage and turned on his heels, he stood tall and broad, and put on his government trained face as he went out his bedroom door and closed it behind him as he marched down the hall to his living room, where he picked up his duffel bag, full of government issued, and his legally purchased guns, and headed towards his door, he took a moment and turned back to his about to be abandoned apartment, and the only thing he could think about that was good about this high-class and price apartment, was the laughs that echoed through it of his and Claire's, then something hit him like a rock, he dropped his bags and jogged rush to his couch, and scouted down behind it and pulled out cherry wood box, inscribed on top was ' these were made in heaven for us' he smiled and opened the box and inside were two desert eagles, on as black as his gloves and on a silvery as the light that shined in her eye,..He remembered the day they got the custom made twins.

_Flashback~_

_Leon had walked into a near by gun shop when he heard a familiar voice shout._

_"What do you mean, you can`t sell it to me?." Leon looked up from behind his emo cut chestnut brown hair, and immediately knew who it was, Claire redfield was in the face of the gun shops owner, with red boots, denim short-shorts much like the ones she wore in raccoon but lighter, and a hot-pink tank top with a rose in the back of it and her usual but cute high pony-tail, was it the summer heat? or was she just that hot?, Leon felt a small blush cross his cheeks, as he cleared his voice to get her attention._

_She had whipped around rather fast, and was about to say something smart until she realized it was him. " Leon?, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile and crossed arms " Watching a redhead, blow her top" He said in a playful tone, and smirk, She scoffed and rolled her eyes" I wouldn`t be blowing my top, if this guy would be reasonable" She said as she nodded over to the shop owner, the man just watched the two, " What`s he being unreasonable about?" he asked as he made his way in front of her, and she moved her hands to her hips as she looked into his grey-hazel eyes," Well I was trying to buy the new desert eagle that came out, but he only has two left, and he`s only selling them in a pair" she waved her arms in the arm and let them fall down with a slap to her sides, Leon looked over to the man and then back into Claire's icy blue eyes, that he seemed to get trapped in for a moment " You don`t have enough for both?" " yes i do, but apparently he had custom made them for a couple but they canceled the order, so i guess since they were made for a couple he wants to give them to a couple, the guys pretty stubborn" Claire said as she looked back at him for a moment, and all he did was cross his arms and shake his head, Claire sighed and turned back to Leon._

_"Well guess your in luck, i also came to get that gun." Leon smiled at her, and grabbed her arm to pull her to the counter , she was about to say something but, smile and skipped behind him._

_"Excuse me sir, me and my 'friend' here would like to purchase those guns" Leon said as he held Claire's hand,man were they tiny, the man not fooled look at Leon then Claire with his arms still crossed, Leon nudged her with his leg as his upper body didn`t move at all, Claire looked at him then the shop owner and she got the message, she laid her head down, and gave a pretty smile,man was his arm buff, Claire blushed some as the smile became a real one," Can I stay like this?" she thought, all the while she was trying to calm her heart._

_Even if it was his arm and shoulder, Claire's small touch from her hair and cheek sent a small shiver down his spine and made his heart beat wildly, he hoped she didn`t hear. the owner looked looked over the two again and shrugged as he leaned down and pulled out a cherry wood box and opened it infront of them, the twins where both preloaded and had a spare magazine next to them, the man then spoke in a Spanish accent " Would you like something inscribed on top?" Leon turned his head and looked at Claire and she did the same, and as if reading each others minds, they smiled at each other and said in unison._

_"These were made in heaven for us."_

_End flashback~_

Leon smiled as he carefully picked up the box and closed it, her carefully tucked it under his arm and made his way out the door grabbing his fallen bags from off the floor

When Leon got out of his apartment building, the men and black stood at the bottom of the steps, _"Did they move?" _he wondered He shook his head and proceeded down the stairs and into the car, once in he sat his bags on the floor, and the men in black started the engine, he looked out the window as the pulled off, his mind drifting to through events he and Claire shared, he fell hard didn`t he? he asked himself and he smirk, who wouldn`t fall the sexy, taunting,ands strong Claire redfield? a fool He thought, only a fool, but Leon really wondered , when did his love for her,..grow so strong?.

Claire stretched out in her work chair, as she thought she really was drained today, who knew wakening up with some enthusiasm is a bad thing?, she sighed as she straighted some papers and put the in a neat little pile, of the completes,catching a glance at her watch,and cursed lightly under her breath, she then spun around in her chair and quickly grabbed her work bag and jacket, it was ten minutes to one, she skipped and jogged to the elevator, and pushed the down button when she finally, reached it , she originally had plan to go downstairs twenty minutes before, so she`d could get her mind straight, because of right now , it was only on beating the hell out of him, before he could explain anything, in the elevator she pushed back any loose strands of hair and fixed her clothes as best she could, while looking in the elevators reflecting metal walls.

When the doors opened she let out a short huff, and then took in Short intake, as her breath was caught in her throat, to the opening doors she met a waiting Leon Kennedy in the waits of it, he smirked at her but his eyes smiled.

"Hey,was just coming to get you." And before she could say anything the doors began to close, Leon's instincts kicked in and he pulled her out before the doors shut on them. Claire stumbled some and she just stared at him with her mouth agape, she then blinked a couple of times before looking down at their hands and snatching hers away, and holding it with her other, she closed her mouth and smiled at him alittle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

ok chapter 3 peps x3 Love it? hate it? R&R!


	4. Questions&Coffee

CHAPTER 4! ROOF! ROOF! ROOF! ROOF! Yes I`m Still Making This Story Could Care Less That No Ones Reviewed Yet xP But please R&R

Ok ima try and lightin up on the details kay?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Cause If I Did, Ashley Would Be Dead...Jk...Maybe...

Claire could see the hurt in his eyes when she pulled her hand away like that, and it pulled on her heart strings too, but she couldn`t help it, her heart may be saying it hurt him, be he had hurt her too,when he left.

" S-sorry" She said looking down some. Leon sighed and grabbed her hand and started to walk off."Look I know your mad Redfield so, lets just go to lunch and talk...",Claire frowned,damn right she was mad, pissed even,and... _" i`m being lead by him again"_ she sighed and skipped into his pace, so that she didn`t drag behind him, looking like a lost kid or something, when she got to his side Leon gave her a quick glance, and a small smile and he slowed down his pace, so that they weren`t rushing any more, he pushed open the buildings door with his back and held it open so that she could walk out first, she rolled her eyes and walked out with him right behind her.

They Walked the cold Washington street in silence, and some how along the way their fingers had entwined, Leon had noticed, and felt relieved she was getting less mad, Leon looked down at their hands, when he and Angela did this, it was out of pity, but with Claire, his fingers just itched to hold hers,it felt good, Leon pulled her alittle closer and nudged her shoulder with his, he could see the small smile on her lips.

When Leon pulled her she couldn`t help but smile, so she hit him with their entwined hands on his leg, and glanced up at him only to see him smirk, they rounded a corner and came up to a small cafe, Leon being the gentleman he is , opened the door for her "After you.." he gave a nod to the inside, Claire huffed as she looked at him, smile still clearly on her face, a she stepped into the warm, dim-lit place, with him right behind her again. Leon then gestured to the table right next to the door, and right next to the window, Claire slowly let go of his hand and took a seat, Leon shrugged off his jacket and sat it on the back of the chair, and he looked at Claire " Be right back..". Claire nodded and he turned on his heels and walked up to the counter. It wasn`t till his back was turned that Claire noticed how he looked, his chestnut hair was as the same,his black muscle shirt was doing its job, _"Very well, might I add", _She smiled to herself and he wore dark blue jeans, much like hers, and it showed of his ass, Claire blushed a bit as her thoughts roomed as she looked over his 'assets',broad shoulders...and she began to wonder if she could Rip every thing off,Claire shifted in her seat and looked out the window, now was not to check out a friend, no matter how much he sent her heart racing, and gave her that tingly sensation, she thought she wouldn`t feel any more.

Leon glanced back, feeling the heated gaze disappear t, He knew Claire was looking at him, she was the only one, who could give him this kind of shiver, he just didn`t know if it were bad,or good.. He took to a good minute to really look at her, she was beautiful, as usual he noted, her clothes seemed to match the weather, Leon's eyes trailed from her face, to her upper body, to the tips of his boots,slowly talking in the curves of her entire frame, was she real?, he groaned inwardly to himself, god he wanted her, but not for sex(even though it was on the brain xD), just her, him wanted to touch those arms, with the tone of muscle,he wanted to rub his hands along her small back and waist, he wanted to feel those rosy lips, and he wanted,...to stare into those icy blue eyes as he held her for hours.

Leon was brought back to earth,as he heard the cashier lady say next person, he swiftly turned around and gave an apologetic smile, as he ordered,

Claire watched warmly dressed people,rush to their Jobs, rushing to get cabs, before anyone else hail it. Claire also noticed couples sharing scarf and holding hands

_" I Wish I were..."_ she turned around and raised her hand to her face, his warmth had still cradled the core of her palm, her hands were so small compared to his , but instead of feeling intimidated, she felt safe were they held. Claire came out of her thoughts as a hot latte with plenty marshmallows, covered it , she smiled inwardly,and wondered if he felt embarrassed ordering her favorite coco drink, Claire grabbed with a nod, and Leon went over to his seat. Leon saw how deep in thought she was and couldn`t help but wonder what she was thinking about so hard , he followed her motions as she took a slow sip, while his cup was raised to his own mouth,she sat it on the table and stared at it for minutes at a time, her thumb making circles around the rim, she then stopped and straightened in her seat and looked to Leon,she was gonna ask.

"Leon what are we doing here?,where the hell were you for the past two years?, was it that you want.." Claire frowned almost in a pout and her eyes furrowed. Leon sighed, how was he gonna answer?, _" Claire the reason i came to you today was to ask you to risk your life, __**only**__ because my captain told me?, and I`ve been avoiding you for two years, because i felt something when i saw Ada and helped Angela?and felt guilty about it even though it was far away how i feel about you?", _no way in hell could he tell her that, she`d kill him and wouldn`t care if the whole world saw.

" I,...just wanted to catch up." he put the cup down and looked back at her slightly. and she crossed her arms.

"And?...spill it Kennedy, i know that's not all". Leon sighed again, this wasn`t going to be easy.

"And..." He sighed and dropped his head in defeat, he couldn`t ask today, no way, so he went to plan B.

" I Need a place to say..." Claire's eyes widened some, did he really?.., she uncrossed her arms, and shook her head.

"What, did the government deduct your pay, so now you can`t keep a house?" She asked raising her voice some as she did, earning a few glances from people reading or talking, Leon's head perked up and he leaned in over the table.

"No,thats not it, my landlord has a forcloser on the whole building, he said it was cause of debut, but the truth is actually, he losted it in a poker match" Claire raised a brow.

"Oh, really?, then where have you been staying these last couple of weeks Leon?" Leon Leaned back and sighed, just alittle more.

"At the white house, but the president plans on expanding the family, if you catch my drift.." Claire was going to retort but the words were stuck, she was confused on what to do, half of her wanted to put him in a zombie pit, while the other wanted nothing more then to see him everyday, that side also just so happened to be where her heart was, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Fine..." it was now Leon's turn to ask the question as he raised his brow.

"Just like that?..." Claire opened her eyes as she smiled.

"Yeah just like that... But!, I warn you i can`t cook, and there's nothing in the fridge but beer and ice cream". she placed her elbows on the table , clasped her hands together and set her head on top as she watched him.

Leon smiled and crossed his arms on the table as he leaned in " Well I dribble, Plus...I like take out.."

"I like loud music at midnight..."she responded quickly and Leon chuckled " I`ll block it out..."

"Chris comes by every now and then" leon leaned in closer "I`ve hid under a girls bed before"

Claire smirked and raised a brow as she leaned in too. " I walk around in only my shorts and tank".

Leon shrugged some and edge closer " I only wear boxers", she smirked more and she did the same coming within a few inches of his face.

"I`ve got weird neighbors, they shout at random times of the day" "I`ve been through worst" he shrugged again.

"I don`t share ice cream" "Houston we have a problem" Claire chuckled and so did the heavy atmosphere,..fading away.

Leon and Claire started to talk, laugh, joke, and mocked each other just like any other day, Claire told him about Chris and Jill and Leon told Claire how annoying Ashley was and that being one of the reasons he left (even though it was a lie, that he was at the white house in the first place) He made sure to be extra careful not to mention his encounters in Spain, and Ada, after all they were finally under normal circumstances (sorta) like they had promised in havardville, finally they were together again, and their hearts fluttered with every word and quick glance. By now their coco had grown cold and Claire's marshmallows deflated, and then there was the looked down at her watch and saddened abit her lunch break was over .

"Looks like times up.." she stopped the beeping and looked up at Leon, he was staring right at her and their eyes met, Claire could feel the blush creep on her face, couldn`t she stay?, she smiled at him and he returned it, she then turned some and grabbed work bg and stood up, Leon following suit, and grabbed his jacket from of the back of the chair, Claire pushed her chair under, then stood infront of Leon, she tunred some and pulled out her keys quickly pulling off her car key and she handed them to Leon.

"Whats this?.." he asked looking at them in her hand.

" Well, since your staying and i can`t go right back to the apartment, mind going to get a spare made?" Leon looked at her and nodded, she turned her hand over so that they dangled and Leon cupped them in his hand, they lingered there for a moment until Leon grabbed hold of them plus her hand as he pulled her into a hug. Claire,..nearly melted, when..just when did the raccoon city police department, Leon Kennedy get so buff?, when did his arms, get extra safe and extra comfortable,she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his mid back, and sighed happily.

She was small, she felt almost fragile to him but he knew she was far from it, leon wrapped his arms around her small waist and laid his head atop of hers, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla, leon hands began to softly rubb the small of her back and he felt her shiver, was she cold?, Leon smirked she had on a jacket, he inwardly laughed at himself.

"I,...I Really missed you Claire..." Claire felt like she could cry.

"Me too Leon,...Me too.." Claire gave him a squeeze and he did the same as he released his hold, wishing he didn`t have to, he watched as claire slowly backed away a few inches and smile at him, he did the same and grabbed her hand entwining their fingers again.

When Leon and Claire arrived at the terrasave building,both of them cursed the cafe for only being around the corner, although they walked as slow as possible. Claire sighed as she looked at her huge workplace, and then turned her head to look at Leon who was looking at the building, feeling her eyes, Leon turned to her and smiled,which in turn again Claire did too, she then slowly as possible let go of his hand and walked to the door, she turned back and gave Leon a wave and he did the same, when she went in Leon turned on his heels and walked towards the black sedan that made it presences across the street, as he walked he pulled the keys from his pocket and stared at them, this road was gonna get bumpy.

ok i know short compared to the others but my next ideas are for the next chapter it wont mix well with this one so expect that!

R&R PLEASE~!


	5. extraweek,When coming home to someone

Awwwwww I Would Like To Thank The Little People With The Big Hearts,Eeyore.67&N8tivegurl For Being The Only Ones To Review My Story T ^T You Guys Rock~!, i have literally just now come back from a short trip, and this is the best i can make off my writers blaock, i hope you`ll still like it x) AND YES I KNOOOOWW ITS SHORT~!

Ok CHAPO 5 PEOPLE! Yes im still Making it YES DAMMIT!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Cause if I Did I Might, Maybe wouldn`t have, Would Have Thought About, Not Letting Steve Turn that Ugly...Jk

Claire slapped down the remains of her paper work, into the pile of completes, and stretched her tired bones,not even taking notice of someone in her office door way,she glanced at her clock, maybe today did effect her in a good way, it was only alittle pass eight and she was surprisingly finished, she also took notice of some fallen papers and swerved her chair around , and started to pick them up, then something made her jolt up.

"Some one seemed awfully, coming from lunch today~". Claire looked from her bent position, and smiled as she stood up straight, and swerved back around , in her doorway was her very good work friend ,Katie Ronald's a.k.a. Kat. "What ever do you mean?" Claire said in a none to good English accent, Katie shrugged and leaned off the door frame,"Oh I don`t know, maybe that gorgeous guy you were holding hands with had something to do with it?" She asked with both eyebrows raised and a small smile, Claire shook her head and her smile grew as she got up from her seat and walked around to her the front of her desk to lean on, while crossing her arms."Nooo, that was just my friend Leon, you know, the one I escaped Raccoon city with?"Claire raised a brow, and Katie`s eyes and mouth went agape" That was him!, damn girl, you guys never got together?" Claire felt a little pang in her heart, wasn`t like she didn`t want/wish/dream to. " Yup, we`re just friends" Katie laughed " Not the way you came in here smiling!" Claire tried to hide her smile, along with her blush" What did you want Kat?" Katie shrugged " Boss said she`ll give you an extra week for your next break since the meeting went smoothly today, and plus you`ve been putting in alot of hours,more then needed sometimes, your gonna need it girly" Claire smile grew again, was today surprisingly good?.

"Right, I got it Kat" Claire giggled. Katie nodded and turned to leave, but then swirved back around while snapping her fingers,and she gave Claire a playful smile " Next time you see Leon, give him my number kay?" she said and winked, Claire gave her an are you serious? look and just laughed " Sure thing Kat". Katie squealed and bounced out the room with her blond hair trailing after her. Claire shook, her head and smiled more, Like hell she would. Leon was hers for the picking, off the hot guy tree,she Leaned off her desk and collected her things , she tunred off her computer after making sure everything was saved, and turned off her lights as she shut her door behind her. Today was odd and fast.

Leon opened the door to Claire`s apartment and Cinnamon apple filled his nose, _"Seems fit",_ He smiled to himself and walked in as he crumbled the paper with Claire`s apartment number and he shut the door with the back of his boot, he noticed the table lamp and turned it on , as his heavy boots thumped against the short hallway floor, as he stopped at the end Leon took the moment to look over her apartment, and noted it bigger then the one before, he then turned the corner and came to what he guessed was the guest room, he opened the door and he guessed right , the room reminded of his own except alittle smaller,and with navy walls, and same colored bed comforter, the room was bare except for a, full book shelf, a dresser. night stand, clock and lamp, yes very much like his room, he smiled as he noticed the one thing that stood out, it was a copy of the picture he noticed in the living room, that was the last time he saw Claire before now, and it stood there bitter sweet, Leon checked his watch and noticed it was after eight, he sat his things down on the bed and walked out the room leaving the door ajar alittle, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge,and his jaw almost dropped, _"She wasn`t kidding when she said she only had beer.", _he thought and smiled again, he took out his phone from his back pocket. Take out it was.

Claire sighed as she stepped out the elevator, Finally she was done early and now she could relax in her apartment instead of going straight to sleep, also she could talk to Leon, she smiled sweetly at this,sure she could have blown his head off earlier, but this had its advantage's,Claire walked up to her door, and awkwardly knocked on it, it only took a few seconds , till she heard the tumblers unlock and the door knob turn, then she was face to face, with the ever so handsome Leon Kennedy, and Claire as always couldn`t help but smile.

" Hey,.." Leon smiled back at her and stepped to the side to let the owner of the apartment in. "Hey yourself." Claire stepped in and, Leon shut the door behind her, Claire dropped her bag and once again shook off her jacket and again through it on the back of her couch as she sat down on it, sinking into its comfy cushioning, she sighed,and kicked off her boots, it felt good to be home, she rested her head on the back of it,and Leon proceeded to go to the kitchen, While Claire got up to turn the TV. with a huff,she flipped channels as she called out to Leon " So did you find something to dabble with?, or is that take out that I smell?" Leon smirked as he opened the bag on the counter" No, I ordered Chinese if that's ok." Claire shrugged "Better then nothing." Claire stopped flipping channels and just decided to but in an old love-comedy, Leon came to living room, with two beers and two containers of house fried, and plopped down on Claire's comfy sofa, setting the objects on the coffee table, after Claire pressed play she got up, and sat next to Leon,even though the couch was big enough for three or four, Leon handed her the food and she said a quick thanks as the movie began to play.

After awhile, nothing but empty containers and half dranked beers ,stood on the table, and some how Claire now was resting on Leons chest with arm around her, and his head atop hers,how`d they get like this?, well after some careful planning through laughing and smiling at cute scense in the movie Claire, made sure to hint she was cold, knowing Leon would warm her up, being the gentle guy he was, Claire sighed happily,it felt so right, after all that wondering and worring, she was in his arms,..Claire shuddered when she suddenly felt Leon rubb her arm and shoulder, and her heart started to speed, every time his hand trailed up or down it left goose bumps, and her wanting more of his warmth, she hugged him closer as she suddenly felt bold.

Leon who was watching the movie,and nonchalantly rubbing Claire's shoulder`s,nearly jumped out his skin when he felt Claire`s hand on his chest, rubbing it, in syncing motion with his hand on her arm, a blissful shiver shot up his back, as his heart picked speed, he groaned inwardly, and sighed outwardly, her simple touches, were causing his head to spin, his face and body felt hot, and again nonchalantly he moved to her ear and he breathed out. "Claire.."

Claire melted,his abs were beyond her expectation's, and she wanted nothing more then to rip off his shirt, when she heard her name,..all logic left her mind,..his voice was low and husky, and sounded full of lust, Claire turned her head as to ask 'what is it'.. but she got trapped by grey-hazeld eyes, Claire felt her whole body turned hot, he was so, close just inches from her lips,...Claire felt his hand and thumb brush her cheek as his hand settled on the side of her head, she also saw her hand snake its way to his neck, but her eyes wouldn`t tear,..from his lips,and Leon's couldn`t either, how many times.., had he dreamed of these rosy lips?, in-unison they inched their faces closer to each other, eyes half shut with, want and need...Then her phone rang, and both jolted back to reality, Claire feeling embarrassed backed up and moved away,she placed her hand on her head and shook it lightly,..what the hell was she just doing?, when she heard the phone again she quickly got up to look for her bag.

Dammit.

Leon watched as she left to the door hallway, he really wished he`d grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, he had felt it something was there, and he really wanted to find out what, Leon sighed heavily as he leaned back into the couch and both his hands found there way to his temple and he pushed back his hair, A cold shower tonight was ordered for.

Claire grabbed her bag at the door and quickly found her phone, and not bothering to check the caller ID. she answered.

"What Chris?." She asked alittle annoyed.

"Looks like your not in a good mood." Chris said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well, something weird kinda of happened." Claire grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder as she slowly walked back to the living room.

Chris raised a brow "Good weird?." he was hoping nothing weird as to leading into came to the end of the hall and gave a glance at Leon, and she smiled.

"Yeah Chris,..a good weird." He was finishing off his beer rather quick.

"Yeah?, how so..." Claire chuckled " You uh,...wouldn`t want to know". more like she wouldn`t tell him.

Chris shrugged " Whatever, but hey I got a question". Claire leaned against her wall as she continued to look at Leon, eyes and mouth both smiling. " Shoot."

" Well you know Jill right?, like what she likes?,..cause, I wanted to get her a nice ring , instead of those plain bands, y`know?." He scratched the back of his head and gave a weakly smirk, Claire raised both her eyebrows as, this got her attention "Why don`t you ask her? "Ever heard of, surprise?." Claire sighed as her attention went back to Leon. "Do I ever.." Chris now raised a brow "You ok lil sis?" Claire looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes, "Mm, You could say that, but i think i got a fever." She Claire inwardly laughed at herself. "Fever?, want me to come over?".Chris sounded worried, and Claire smiled again " No Chris I`m fine, now about the ring, I`ll go looking with you this weekend, that ok? Chris nodded "Sounds perfect". "Cya Chris" " Cya Claire, oh!, and tell Leon I`ll kick his ass later.." Chris smirked, And Claire`s head shout up " Ho-" " A brother knows..,night Claire".

Claire was about to retort but instead she, pushed end, and shoved her phone back into the bag, she leaned off the wall and walked into the living room, but didn`t find Leon, then she heard water running, so she went to the hallway next to the kitchen and stood in its door way, wishing she had a camera. "Leon S. Kennedy, professional dish washer". Claire said sounding like an annoucer, Leon glance at her from behind his hair and laughed, Claire smiled and shook her head " You know I wouldv`e gotten those later." Leon shrugged, "Well i wouldn`t want to be out of a job". Claire Laughed and turned around "Well then im sure you can handle those, but im going to bed, Night." she walked away and Leon smirked, and then he heard her call from her bed room. "By the way!, Chris said he`ll kick your ass later!".

Shit.

Ok End Of Chapter 5 I`ll have 6 Up sooon PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R DAMMIT DAMN HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA BEG! )x


	6. confronts,a surprise,blast from the past

Yo Peps~! This Is Chapter 6!, I Know, I Know, It Came Late, But I Was Busy Giving My Mother The Best Mothers Day Weekend, Anyway I Would Like To Thank Again N8tivegurl For The Review, You Make Me Cry x) ~Sniffles...~ And i Would Also Like To Thank The New Reviewer Elevenzombiezz Too ^ ^, you Guys Make Me Wanna Keep Going.

But Seriously R&R OTHER PEOPLE, DAMN!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Cause If I Did, Might Have Made Claire Slap Sherry For Running Away So Damn Much!, Come On, You Didn`t Hear Her Call?

Claire`s hand shot out from under her covers, as she slapped her alarm off, " I swear this thing gets more annoying everyday", she mumbled, she sighed loudly and groaned as she threw off her covers, while slinging her legs over, she stretched and winded her head, getting creaks out, she got up and rubbed her arms, today was colder then usual, Claire walked into her bathroom and turned on the lights, as Claire came to her mirror she bit her bottom lip with her K-9 tooth and smiled, her hair was a matted mess, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were bright, and.. her skin glowed, Claire knew the reason all to well,after the 'almost kiss', Claire had dreamt of her and Leon , it was hot and vivid, she could still remember everything, his touch, his feel, their body's pressed together, his lips, his eyes, and that voice, Claire shuddered, she wondered what was wrong with her,Leon`s normal effects on her where never this strong before, but it had been two years, and he had no idea how much she wanted him(whoa Claire! xD),and now that he was here, she couldn`t control anything, not her thoughts, nor her actions, she just wanted him, she wanted to be his, forever, and as long as she could, she was in love with him after all and it was about time she made a move.

Claire let go of her lip as she saddened a bit, and her heart pulled, she had suddenly remembered Steve, it wasn`t that she loved him, but she did like him, alot actually, but he loved her.., tears threatened Claire`s eyes, that was dirty, how could he say that while dying, her meeting him was so bittersweet and she wished it could have had a happier ending with them, promising to be friends. Claire saddened more as this brang on thoughts of Sherry, although she didn`t regret leaving, she always felt guilty, she couldn`t save the little girl completely, when Leon told her that the government took her and would not tell him where she was, she cried for weeks, she wished she would have left a little differently, Steve and Sherry, were permanent marks on her heart, and if she could ever find them, she`d risk her life if deemed necessary.

After awhile Claire came out her room, she had on a navy blue turtle neck,khaki skinny jeans, and blue timbs she got costumed, she had her jacket in hand and her usual work bag slung over her shoulder, she huffed and began to walk down her hall when she noticed Leon's door ajar, she was going to walk on until she she heard groaning,and grunting, Claire stopped _" What is he doing?,..its not a nightmare right?...",_concern washed over Claire, and she looked in the door, and it went as soon as it came, only to be replaced by, her mouth opening, her temperature rising,heart racing, and mind going blank, Leon S. Kennedy was shirtless, and doing push ups,seven something in the morning, Claire's breathing hitched as her eyes glued to each of his contracting muscles, the dim light from his lamp, had made the sweat on his body glisten gold, he was so...perfect,Claire watched him for minutes, what wouldn`t she give to run her hands on his body right now_,_ and Claire`s heart nearly stopped, when Leon looked up, Claire jumped and swiftly retreated to the other side of the door, and pressed her back against the wall, " Shit.." she cursed lightly under her breath, she waited a few moments and heard a door shut,then she looked back in, he had disappeared into the bathroom, she sighed a sigh of relief, and then hurriedly made her way to her door, grabbing her keys of the hallway table and went out the door , praying he didn`t see her, then again she wished he`d had told her to come in, if he did.

When Leon heard the front door shut, a big smirked played his lips,he had known she was there the whole time,and he decided to go a little further then usual, to show off, Leon shook his head, as much as he would have loved to keep dwelling in what just happened, today he had to be serious, he needed to contact the other two, squad members. He sighed today was going to be boring again.

Leon emerged from his room, with his usual government face and broad shoulders, he didn`t like putting on this facade, but it was called for, Leon huffed and walked out into the living room, and as if on cue with his exiting, his phone rang an all too familiar ring, he took out his phone and pressed talk.

"Hey, Hunnigin, glad to see your ok " Leon said, as the government Secretary came on screen, and she smiled lightly.

"Glad to see I was missed, but we can do small talk later" Leon nodded "What is it?."

"Well to begin with, the captain has decided to assign you a dog, just in case there are survivors found during the mission, also there will be two other members added to the team, from the captains personal pick,and a small back up team consisting of four members,a little after eight today you`ll receive a package that consists of keys, to the new car we`ll provide for you, your staying with Claire Redfield, correct?" Leon smiled a bit, the government sure were sneaky." Yeah." Hunnigin nodded" Ok, I`ve confirmed dogs are allowed, in the apartment building, already so continue on with today's agenda." "Thanks Hunnigin". "Anytime, Leon" the screen went blank and Leon put the phone back into his pocket, and walked over to the couch and sat on it, waiting for the package to come.

As Leon sat there he let his mind wonder to the event of last night, God he wished he`d gotten up, he very badly wanted, and needed to claim Claire as his own before his mind, exploded, that night he had spent a good couple of hours staring at the ceiling thinking bout her,it was like she filled his whole being, he thought about when they`d first meet, he thought about how she broke his heart when she left suddenly, but was ecstatic when she asked him for help on rockfort island,he thought about how they finally got in touch with each other after that, he thought about all their times together, he thought about how he regretted the government making him too busy, to see her all the time,he thought about her even though, somethings happened with him and Ada, in the end, and then he thought about how he couldn`t believe his eyes when saw her in havardville after a couple of months of hard earned rest, he thought about how he had to defend her from Ron Davis, and he thought about how he wanted to curse the government from keeping him from her for two whole years, he thought about how he thanked God he saw her again, and was now staying with her, he thought about last night,he thought how he wished, dreamed, wanted and needed to kiss her that time, he thought about the feel of her rosy lips,the voiced that soothed him no matter what, the softness of her skin, the bright shine in her beautiful blue eyes, he`d get trapped in, he thought about making her his, as he was already hers even if she didn`t know, and he thought about holding her all through the night, Leon smiled, he indeed had it bad, this governmental trained special agent, had fallen in love with and all powerful,sexy, beautiful Claire Redfield, and he didn`t know how long he`d be able to keep his restraint.

Leon non wantingly came out his thoughts as he heard the door, his brows furrowed in confusion and he looked down at his watch, they straightened as he realised he was sitting there for almost half an hour. he got up and walked to the front door, butting back on his hard facade that slipped off through his thoughts and opened the door, an Asian errand boy tipped his hat and handed Leon the package as he then turned and ran off, Leon left the door open and went to the small hallway table and opened the package, he took out the car keys,and picked them up, he then reached in his front pocket and pulled out his spare made key and put it on the cars keys ring holder, and he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

When Leon came out the building, a very wide smile crossed his lips, in front of the building was, a brand new, black, shiny b.m.w, that screamed, made for Leon,he quickly hurried to the drivers seat as this was a no parking zone, and got in, Leon took a moment to look over everything, _" Only good thing that comes from the government"_, He smiled again and started the engine, and speed off in the speed of light.

Leon was nearly half across the city, when he finally pulled up, to a split level house, Leon parked his car in front and got out,as he walked to the door, Leon could almost immediately figure out the character of Richard Johns , In his front yard , there where many scattered beer cans and bottles, and what would also seem to be discarded clothes, the grass was untrimmed and weeds every where, but the small porch was surprisingly clean, as Leon came to the door, he gave a firm, loud knock and waited for an answer, he heard muffled sounds, and noises coming from inside, and he could have sworn something broke, then there was a loud thump on the door , that made Leon jump and furrow his eyebrows, he was getting frustrated, then the door swung open, and an angry faced Richard stood there, in grey sweat pants and black T-shirt.

"Yeah?, the hell do you want?".it took Leon everything not to punch this fucker in the face, he was really pissing him off , even if he hadn`t done anything yet" My name is Leon S. Kennedy, I'm here to recruit you in a government mission." Richard raised a brow " Show me a badge." Leon procedded, and took out his wallet from his jacket pouch and showed him, Richard kinda snatched it out of his hand and read it " Richy~, who's at the door?" a female voice called from inside the house, and Richard turned his head over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Leon's wallet " No one babe, just go up stairs beautiful" when he heard foot steps, going up stairs, and a door shutting, he closed Leon`s wallet and handed it back to him as he stepped to the side " Sorry about that special agent." Leon nodded and proceeded to walk in, wishing he hadn`t, the place was a mess, _"Guess even military training couldn`t keep this guy from being, messy"_ Leon stood by a couch as Richard took a seat in a chair across from it, he nodded to the couch" Take a seat". Leon looked at the couch, it had dirty clothes, and was a baby barf green with lots of unidentified stain, Leon had his share of them to, but not this many, he turned his head back to Richard "I`d rather not.." Richard shrugged, slouched and picked a beer bottle off the floor and started to drink it.

" So what does the government want from a guy like me?." Leon took in a breath and began to speak on summary as he crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure you`ve heard of the pharmaceutical company Umbrella that was created there and then destroyed the lives of people in Raccoon City with the viral outbreak nine years ago, but what you don`t know are the events that occurred there." Richard face turned serious now, and he sat up straight. " Yeah?, so your gonna tell me?". Leon nodded and told the horror of the raccoon city he had experienced to his last mission envolving them, making sure his voice was clear and low, he explained the people involved, the plans and plots, and he explained the creatures, that destroyed his life permanently.

When Leon was finished, Richard eyes were wide, and he was sweating, he couldn`t believe something like that actually happened there, he thought it was just some deadly virus, not anything like this."And, your here?..." Leon uncrossed his arms, "I'm here, because Umbrella...is rising again, some weeks ago a squad disappeared on a island, after confirming it was an Umbrella island and had infected, we suspect the worse, and so i`ve come to ask for help." Richard huffed , and shook his head as he looked down "So you guys want me to risk my life huh?." Leon just looked at him " Take it however you want, but I read your profile, I Know that in Raccoon city,, you lost a best friend and,..a sister.., we`re only offering you a chance, to get some payback,..sort of speak" Richard scoffed, and he slowly looked up, and stared in Leon`s eyes, with his green ones, Leon sighed " Look I`ve seen what its like to lose someone from something like this, I know you`d want to kill anything related to umbrella as much as I do, I don`t know maybe more, but you`ll never get a chance like this again." Leon felt sort of bad, he was pushing, but this was his job, Richard gave a slight nod and got up.

" I'm in.." Leon couldn`t help but smirk, even though the guy was sure to get on his nerves, he wanted to help, Leon nodded and outstretched his hands" I Look forward to working with you." Richard smirked to , and shook his hand " Me too Kennedy, better not let me down". Leon scoffed " Same to you."

Leon sighed it was already twelve thirty and he was tired, the woman, named Ellen Miles, lived almost out the border, Leon parked his car and got out, this house was much different, It was Victorian styled, and everything looked organized, Leon walked up the stone paved walk way and onto the porch, he did another stern, loud knock for the day and waited, a few minutes later it opened and this time, he was met by a slightly happier face " Yes?, can i help you?" Ellen was a little shorter then Claire and was wearing a white sweater, and a black pencil skirt, with her short hair, she looked like a teacher, she had brown eyes and raised her brows in question.

" I'm Leon Kennedy,I was sent here from the government to ask for you assistants" Ellen now frowned and looked Leon up and down, he did Look militant"The government?, what do they want with me?" Leon looked to his right and saw two chairs and a table. "Mind if we sit down?.., its kind of a long story.." Ellen nodded "Sure..." she closed her door and walked over to the table and sat, Leon followed suite and sat across from her, and began his story.

Ellen`s mouth hang open, she couldn`t believe what she just heard, and she wanted to cry " Shit.." was all she said " And you say they`re rising again?..." she asked looking scared, Leon nodded "It`s ok if you refuse". Ellen closed her mouth and shook her head as she looked out over her yard, Leon noticed she had grown quite for sometimes and was about to say something, but then she spoke" My parents,...had worked for Umbrella." Leon eyes widened some as he looked at her questioningly " I Can`t believe, they helped make something so horrible..." Leon could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away " I`m so sorry,...I didn`t know they were capable of such things, but..." she turned back and looked at Leon " They were good people, that's what I always believed, so... i`ll go with you, but its only to find answers, I... wanna know if they had anything to do with it,...but in a way...i hope they were pawns". Leon could hear, the hurt in her voice, who wouldn`t be. " You won`t be alone, everyone of us in this groups life, was infected by umbrella, so we`ll fight together." She smiled "Thank you."

Leon sighed again, he was frustrated, what was umbrella planning, what dangers would he face with his friends again, he gripped the stering wheel tightly, this month,..needed to fly by, before he lost it.

Four brooding,buff men, with black suits and glasses stood, in a room full of computers and glass tanks, with eerie green liquid filled with unreckonisable things, wires and cords were every where, connecting here and there, to everything and the place smelled of death, but they kept their strong composer, in the middle of the room stood a single man, less buff, but still all the same, he wore a navy blue suit, and had grey slicked back gentleman's hair, he smirked evilly, and so did his eyes.

" Well, well,..Albert I under estimated you, seems like, you weren`t a worthless brat after all". He laughed. "Daddy`s proud my boy, very proud..."

In front of him was the largest of the tanks, that had ten pods surrounding it, in the main were two figures,one was a male, with reddish brown hair, while the other, was female with long blond hair, both had wires hooked into them, with air masks attached to there mouths, the man walked up to what seemed to be the control panel and put a hand behind his back as he pushed a green button with a finger, he smirked more and he yelled " Time to wake!" The bubbles rapidly started to boil in the tank as the figures limbs started to move one by one, and then their eyes shot open, red and evil.

"Steve Burnside, Sherry Brikin!," " I Maxwell Wesker have something I`d like you to eliminate!, and to start!." Maxwell as a villain should laughed into the air.

~Gasp!~ Weskers Dad? Sherry? Steve? ~Grins~ Ain`t I a Stinker xDDD End Of Chapter 6!, btw sorry if it seemed rushed, or non to good cause it was kinda done right before i went to sleep for school

R&R MY PEPS~~~!


	7. flash backs of this week

This Is Chapter 7, now i really didn`t like how i ended chapter 6 so just a heads up im gonna fix that later, again another thank you too N8tivegurl ^_^,and to electriczombiezz ok i`ll stop with the compliments o o and to all you other fuckers that are reading but not reviewing Me and the blue button are disappointed in you, very disappointed = =

SO R&R FUCKERS!

A/N: this chapter is full of flash backs from the previous week, that i really didn`t know how to wright, with out being like this.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Cause If i Did,Whoa Boy! xDDD

Claire sighed as she opened her door,she was tired today at work she had alittle extra but still managed to come home early then usual it, she sat her keys on the hallway table, she kicked off her heels, and dropped her bag, as her hand came up so massage her neck, she came to her couch and sat down, she was tired, not just physically though, it had been a week, since Leon came, and they had many close encounters and many surprises.

_Flashback~_

_Claire opened her door and immediately dropped her keys, was she seeing this? , and again she wished she had a camera, her mouth fell open and she just stared, Leon was pinned to the floor by a very big German Shepard, who was licking every inch of his face" Ok,Ok i get It!, your happy, now get off!" Claire put a hand over her mouth as she began to laugh, The dog stopped his licking and looked back at Claire while panting, Leon swiftly moved his head to the side and lightly blushed "embarrassing much" Leon thought Claire stumbled over her laughing, as she walked closer to the pair on the ground._

_"Leon,pff!, why`s there a dog in my apartment,hehe~?." Claire held her stomach, with the hand over her mouth, this was to much. Leon frowned pouted, as his brows furrowed " I need him for my next assignment, now can you get him off?" Claire laughed some more then shook her head as she let her hands fall back to there original place" Heh, sure Leon." _

_Claire walked over next to them and stopped in front of the dog and bent down, the dog stopped panting and closed his mouth as he turned his head to the side, Claire gave a smile " Hey there, think you could let my friend up?, i might just need him later" Leon raised a brow "Might?" he thought, the dog barked, and got off of Leon, who was now pissed as he sat up. " An hour off shouting get off from me, i get licked more in the face, a smile from you, and he gets off, the dogs a perv." Claire smiled and shrugged as she watch the dog hop onto her couch " He just knows a beautiful girl when he see`s one." Leon gave a small scoff, Claire turned her head and bit her lip as she studied Leon's face, Leon glanced at her as he brushed off his shirt, Claire turned her head to the side and gave Leon a questionable look, Leon was getting uncomfortable " What?". "Nothing just,...that the dog saliva really makes ones face shiny." Leon eyes widened some and his hand immediately went to his face and he cursed under his breath " Shit". He retracted his hand and the heavy spit came along with it stretching before finally breaking from his face, making a disgusted ,horrified face,Claire stared, the started laughing again, Leon looked at her with a pissed look. " Whats so funny?." " pfft!, You!." She said pointing to Leon as she grabbed her stomach again, _

_Leon looked at his hand then to Claire, and a smirk appeared on his face "i Don`t know, I think it would be funnier on you." Claire raised both her eyes during her pits of laughter " What,pff~?". she smiled, as her laughing came down. " Come`ere." Leon started to move, and Claire caught on fast as she got up, and held her hands in front of her, and she cocked her head to the side and shook it lightly , and Leon quickly got up as well, with his hand to the side of him away from his clothes, Claire started to back away as Leon moved closer " Leon~`, Im sorry ok?, just don`t touch me with that hand." she took a glance at it, and all she could think was " Ewwww...", Leon raised a brow " Oh?, but it was so funny on me, just wanna see how it looks on you." Claire opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, as looked to her right to the hallway, she could run to her room, but he`d catch her, she shifted her eyes to the kitchen, at least the table would be in the way,Claire looked back to Leon, and tried again with pleading eyes, and a small smile "Leon please?." Leon Paused and shrugged with a brooding look " Ok..", Claire Sighed feeling relieved " Thank you" Leon Smiled " Not..." And He rushed for her, Claire eyes widened "Wait, No!" She turned around and darted into the kitchen running past the table and grabbing a chair as she did and put it infront of her, and Leon stopped just in front of it, smile still on his face " Leon, come on, i said i was sorry". Leon Shrugged " Nothing personal redfield, just gotta get you back." And with that she ran out the door leading to the living room, Leon Jumped over the chair, with the hand still to his side and caught Claire by her midsection with his,'clean' hand, and leaned over her as he whispered into her ear, as he laughed softly " Got you..." Claire shivered as she blushed " His so close..." she thought as her heart fluttered, she turned her head,and looked down at their feet, and she smiled as she clipped the special agent onto her back, she swirled around in his hold, and grabbed his 'messed' hand, as they fell down with an 'oof'. after a moment of silenece both laughed._

_" Pffff, I can`t believe you actually, made me fall with you." Claire smiled as she laughed. "Haha, well i wasn`t going by myself, Hehe~". Leon shook his head as he shifted himself right above Claire " That was a huge mistake." Leon said as their laughter settled, Claire smirked " I Wouldn`t be to sure, bout that" Leon smirked and raised a brow " Really?, why?" Claire smirked more and nodded her head to his hand,Leon looked over to the hand that used to be messed, it was now flat on Claire's carpet, dog goob, clearly gone, Leon's mouth parted " when did you-". " During the fall, i always have some trick up my sleeve". Leon looked at her, in short amazement then, pure admiration as he smirked " Well i`ll be...", Claire looked into his his eyes and smiled, and Leon noticed something different about them, they were a darker, but still lighter shade of blue, and they shined, more then he`d seen them do, and he felt his heart beat wildly, subconsciously he leaned himself on his arm that, once had the dirtied hand, and raised his clean to her face, as he brushed a piece of her bang from her cheek._

_Claire`s temperature rose, as her heart fluttered more,Leon was starring at her and she at him, Claire`s hand came up and brushed his hair out if his eye, and she placed it on his cheek, and she felt Leon lean in to it, could this be.., what she was waiting for?, and as if on cue with each other both started to lean in, but then literately out of no where, the German Shepard jumped on Leon`s back, barking and panting, Claire laughed and Leon mumbled under his breath as he sighed" Damn dog" _

_When Leon was off of her and she was sitting on her couch , she watched as Leon put the dogs leash, and holler 'I`ll be back in a bit' Claire smiled " Maybe next time."_

_End flashback~_

Claire smiled, as she thought about that late Wednesday evening, but she was still kinda mad at the dog, but she`d forgive him, she sighed again as she leaned back into her chair as she started to think of Thursday.

_Flashback#2~~_

_Leon and Claire sat beside her balcony porch window, the sunset making their skin glow a dreamy orange, as well as there beer bottles that sat beside them, the German Shepard asleep on the couch, Leon and Claire sat in front of each other, hands locked with the others, and thumb restingly._

_Leon straightened up as Claire started to go a faster with her thumb " Ok CSI:Miami, or CSI: New york?" Claire smiled,a she quickly moved her thumb before Leon could grab it " Hawaii 5.0?" Leon smiled "Good show." Leon pinned her thumb, and Claire bit her lip as it took all her strength to pull her thumb away before he could count, she heard Leon curse under his breath as they went at it again, she giggled. "Dog or cat?" Leon raised a brow and too a quick glance at the dog in the couch " Cat." Claire giggled again, as she ducked Leon`s thumb again. "Red or pink?" Claire bit harder on her lip, as her brow furrowed a bit " Damn him.." she though, she`d almost lost concitraition, " Its like that huh?, trying to throw me off guard?" she asked with a raised brow, Leon shrugged "Trying.." "Well then neither,..hot pink" Leon chuckled " Still pink.." Claire smiled again " But it can look red." Claire pinned Leon`s thumb and was ready to count but he pulled away, she pouted, "Let`s see how he likes to be thrown off " she thought, "Brunette, or~...redhead?." Leon flinched and almost stopped his thumb " Dammit, dug a hole..." he thought, but then smirked " Don`t know...they say brunettes are really pretty, almost up there with blonds" Claire`s brows furrowed, as her eyes saddened abit, " Okay, ow~?" she thought " But.." Claire looked up as her thumb kept moving "But also heard, redheads are more beautiful and smarter then both, so i`d say, a redhead, besides nothing wrong with a little fire in ones life" he smiled, as he glanced up at her, Claire blushed and looked back at her their hands,her heart beating like crazy, he was complimenting her right?, Leon smirked. " Doctor or Lawyer?". Claire smiled, and so did her eyes, as she swirled her thumb around and left hooked Leon's thumb as she pinned it, and she spoke in low sweet voice, that sent a shiver up Leon`s spine " Cop..." Leon didn`t pull away as he stared at her, Claire slowly looked up, and they stared at each other for a good twenty seconds, Claire Looked to his lips then back to his eyes" i win..." Leon smirked " I Let you..." and then,..again before they could move this time, Leon's phone rang, and both sighed, Claire but on a sad smile, and nodded to his pocket "Better get that..." Leon gripped her hand alittle tightly, before he reluctantly let go of her hand and got up and walked to the hall, to answer his phone._

_Leon pressed talk and put it to his ear " Leon." he then quickly removed it when he heard loud music, blast through the other end " Yo~!, Kennedy!, Its Rich~." Leon immediately got pissed, as he gripped his phone tighter, and a small crack was heard as the phone yelped. "What is it?". He said bitterly, he heard Richard chuckle " ouch man, what i interrupted something?". Leon glanced over his shoulder, he saw Claire, still sitting in her same spot, when the dog came over and layed his head on her lap, she smiled and petted his head, when she finally felt Leon's gaze she looked up , and gave him a sweet smile, with the sunsets glow on her, she looked like an angel._

_"Yeah, you did."_

_End of flashback~_

Claire smiled more, so far those were her two favorite events this week, but oh so many more had happened. To tired to think on it Claire closed her eyes, and was off to sleep.

On an island~

Maxwell stood, tall and kingly as he watched the water finally empty from out the main tank in the middle of the room, and he smiled. " It`ll begin soon family,..very soon"

he walked around the tank halfway to he came to some stairs as the figures rose, their red gleaming eyes staring right at him, but he didn`t flinch he kept his composer, and stopped a few yards in front of him, not caring for the green water that was staining his shoes. " Well now, i hope you two had a nice sleep, but now..its time to work" Steve and Sherry looked at him with furrowed eyes, as they began to walk toward him, fist bald up and teeth grinding against each other, Maxwell`s smile faded, and his hand came up to fiddle with his tie and without notice, electricity sparked on Steve and Sherry, both stopped and slowly looked down on there bodies, examining themselves " You know i wouldn`t try anything if I were you..." Steve looked at him, and frowned, he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a moan of a deceased, his eyes widened as he tried to speak again but the same thing came out, when he tried to grab his throat, he met something metal and cold, he looked down and turned his head to a certain angle , and he saw it, he had on a collar, with six small circles around it, and two spikes pointing out the side "It would be good to heed my warning." He smirked "Or.." his eyes slipped to Sherry who was busy trying to rip the collar off,tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, as she was screeching, Steve looked at her too " i`ll do this..." he fiddle his tie again and looked down as he tapped his watch three times, then all of a sudden the electricity sparked more intensive then before, and then exploded on her in volts, Sherry screeched again , but this time in shear pain, and then her body went limp, and fell to the ground with a thud, Steve brows furrowed, and he rushed over to her, he gave her a quick glance over, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Don`t worry, you join here real soon, after all its useless to talk to you, while your in phase 3 of veronica form." Steve quickly looked back at the man and hissed, Maxwell smiled, and fiddled his tie " See you when you awake again." Steve got up and started to charge but then blackness fell over everything.

Maxwell smiled more, as he walked passed the four men who where still standing in their little line. "Pick them up, we`re going upstairs." them men, with out saying anything did as told as they walked behind him, he glanced back behind him "You should be good children, if you do,...i`ll reunite you with those you hold dear."

End I Know short but Wateve`s best i can get off writers block im more worried about what im gonna do for later chapter xD

BTW RATING WILL CHANGE TO (M) IN LIKE TWO MORE CHAPTERS SO YOUR GONNA HAVE TO LOOK FOR IT SORYY~!

R&R Bishes x3


	8. surprised move,kiss move,wrong move

This is chapter 8, And Im Still Going Stronger FUCKERS~! NOTHING CAN STOP ME MUWAHAHAHAHAAH~! Maybe except a gorgeous japanese guy O/O

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil: Cause if I Did I`d Be Making More Movies Of It Then Sitting On My Ass And Writting Crappy Stories x),

A/N: Again a reminder, if anyone cares!, the rating will change probably after the next chapter so be sure to find my story !, also just to let you know what day it i in the chapter, its friday, and the chapters before this day where on monday,and tuesday, flash backs wensday,thursday, and what she meant by Leon being here for a week, she meant, as in her coming home, from work, that her work week had just ended so, the week had ended for her. hince he`d been there a week. if you can follow that xDD lol

Leon opened the door to the apartment and stepped a side, with two brown grocery bags in his hand he whistled for the dog , the german shepard barked, and ran in as , Leon closed and locked the door without even looking with his free hand and set his keys in the hall table, "Claire, you here?" he called but didn`t get any answer, he sighed and then noticed her bag and heels, he smiled lightly and walked into the living room, he walked behind the couch, and smiled more, Claire was laying there, in a cute little ball, he placed the bags on the floor and he placed his hands on the edge of the couchs back and leaned down, as he gently kissed Claire on the forehead , then her cheek, he backed away some but was still inches away from her face, he looked at all her features, her eyes where small, and almond shaped, her nose was also small,even her lips, hes eyes lingered there for a moment then he heard the dog whine and glanced up as he put a finger to his lips, the dog whined more and then walked off to Leons bed room, when leon looked back down, he couldn`t even reacted on what happened next, all he knew was that every part of his being sparked, just as he looked down Claire had turned her head, and was now kissing him in a light butterfly kiss, and that was enough for Leons face turn a deep shade of red, he quickly backed away, and just stared at the couch, he was paralyzed and his heart was in his throat. Leon shook his head What was he? a grade schooler, who just had his first kiss?, and it wasn`t even really a kiss, it was just a brush of the lips,a mistake,.. he sighed a sigh of relief as a few minutes passed by, he was scared she might have woke, he slowly came to the back of the couch and grabbed the bags and walked to the kitchen, but little did he know a certain someone, was smiling to herself.

Claire hand slowly came up to her lips and she traced them lightly, as she smiled, it wasn`t deep, and wasn`t meant but she could still feel, the ghostly touch of his lips, she then bit her bottom lip and snuggled more into a closed ball, she wondered how`d she could get the full sensation.

After awhile Claire awoke again , but this time to the smell of food, she fluttered her eyes open and shot her head up from the couch, she turned her head to her kitchen look out window and saw Leons figure over the stove," Is he,.. cooking?",Claire`s mouth fell open as she quickly got up from the couch and slowly walked into the kitchen, she leaned oto the side and her suspicions were confirmed, Leon was indeed cooking, Leon noticed her and glanced over at her " Hey". and then he was back to watching his cooking.

Claire blinked acouple of times, in disbelief, but then smiled " Hey,...what are you making?" she asked coming up beside him for a better look, Leon smiled as he saw her look over him like a curious little kid, from behind his hair "Steak, fries, cesar salad, and i guess we all can have ice cream for dessert." Claire raised a brow as she looked at him " All?.." Leon nodded " Yeah Chris called me, and said he and Jill decided to come over after all and, something about you ignoring his calls, ."Claire frowned and nodded, yesterday after Leon and the dog came back from their walk, Leon had told her about the 'presidants dance' a.k.a Ashelys older sisters engagement party tomorrow night, and how he needed a date over take out, and she remebered how she almost choked on her food, was she really good enough, to go on a date, to meet the presidents family?, she didn`t know, and didn`t really care, she was happy he asked her, he also told her that he invited Chris and Jill, she also remebered she told Leon she could share her bed if they came over, saying that the couple should have a room to theirs selves, seeing hows the couch would be crampy, she also noticed his blush, as he shly agreed,Claire wanted to slap herself though, how could she so casually invite him into her bed?, she inwardly sighed she couldn`t help it now that they were coming, no point in starting any confusion, when there`d already be alot of tension when Chris came, Claire pouted , she didn`t want to hear Chris going on and on ranting, about how cumunication is now important, just incase something like Raccoon happened again, which Claire quickly wished never would, she`d be pissed to go through that again, it wasn`t like she lost her touch on fighting but she did soften abit which bothered her, and not to mention, she was tired alot more recently, if any 'infected' did pop up she`d probably get annoyed as hell, and kill the poor bastard with anything around her to get her fustration out, to just piles of flesh, and then she knew for sure he`d say something to her about Leon staying here, and her room for that matter, Claire sighed as she started to get a headache,, and her bang blew with the wind escaping her mouth, she pushed it behind her ear and looked down at her attire and frowned more, she looked at Leon who was surprisingly looking right at her, she blushed alittle " I-im gonna take a quick shower ok?". Leon nodded again as he went back to his cooking "Ok." Claire smiled lightly, and patted Leon on the shoulder as she walked out the other kitchen door to the hallway and went into her room.

Leon sighed, and his shoulders dropped as he hear her door close "Dammit." he mumbled as a hand came to pinch the bridge of his nose, he was blushing madly, why the hell was he staring at her like that?, he shook his head and went back to cooking, he had to get his act together.

On the Island again~~

Steve groaned as he tried to open his eyes, which were kinda of hard considering there was a blinding light, so he turned his head and tried again, this time succeding, he saw afigure next to him and waited for it to come into focus,when it did he`s eyes opened more, and he shot up, panic clearly written on his face " Sher!." Sherry was still asleep, on what seemd to be a stainless steel table both were laying on, and thats when the pain hit him, he doubled over and cried out" Arugh!, dammit, what the fuck!" he held his stomach, and breathed heavily," Come on Steve, don`t let it get you, remeber your promise dammit!." he thought and then he started to calm down while, keeping his steady in throught the nostal and out through the mouth breathing, he then looked back over at Sherry, his eyes furrowed " is she breathing?.." he thought getting nervous, heart starting to pound and pain, he watched her, and as if reading his mind he saw her chest heave up then back down, he huffed and crawled over to her, when he came to her he shook her by the shoulder " Sher, wake up!". She didn`t move, so he shook her more violently " Goddamit Sher, wake up!."Sherry eyes snapped open, and she shot up much like him, he moved back some, and smiled "Hey." Sherry looked at him and tears formed in her eyes " Steve.." she breathed out and then, attacked hugged him, squeezing him, as she started to cry, her face buried in his chest, Steve smirked and laughed, as his hand touched her head and rubbed it " Its ok baby girl, im here.." Sherry looked up at him with a blush clearly on her pale face, and unwrapped her arms as she let go and sat up, Steve`s hand came to her face and his thumb wiped away stray tears, he looked her in her Deep blue eyes with his and smiled again " Come`ere", Sherry obeying stood on her knees and climbed onto Steve`s lap and sat, his eyes and hand never leaving her face, she searched his eyes and smiled lightly, as she saw what she was looking for "Steve, i-" " Shhh," Steve hushed her and his hand found the back of her neck as he pulled her down and kissed her full on the lips, and Sherry moaned into them as her hands wrapped around his neck.

Maxwell smirked, as he had been watching them on a monitor " Whats this?,love between lab rats?" he tsked, as he shook his head " Thets only hope i can use their offspring..." he chuckled to himself " If allow it that is.." when they had stopped kissing, and rested their heads on the others, while looking into each others eyes while smilling, his smirk disappeared _" Disgusting...",_ he turned around, and eyed the four brooding men in black, that once again stood in a straight line, with their hand behind there backs,his smirk reappeared, and he walked to his desk chair and sat down in his large black chair. "Tell, the washington group to begin the test, its going to happen soon.." The four men nodded and turned around on the heels, as they exsited the grand office, Maxwell looked down on his desk,and smirked more, " Leon Kennedy, Chris Refield, Jill Valentine, And Claire Redfield..., don`t dissapoint me now, it wont be as much fun.." He swerved around in his chair, to the thirty something monitors on his back wall, his eyes fell opon the two, he recently let out, they were searching the room, dressing in clothes he`d left as they did, and his smirk only grew more.

Back at the crib~~~

Just as Claire was putting her hair into her ponytail she heard the door, her head perked up and she quickened her fingers and was done, she got up from her bed and hurried to the door, as Leon was putting the food on the table, she pulled down her shirt, and opened the door with a smile "Hey!." Chris and Jill smiled "Hey sis." Chris gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked on in, with he and Jills overnight duffel bags, follwed by Jill, Claire closed the door behind her, and the two gave each other quick hugs, Claire smiled more, Jill was warm, compared to the outside, the two walked side by side, and locked arms. "Chris is mad isn`t he?." Claire asked as they came into the living room, Jill giggled as she saw Chris give Leon a stern and powerful handshake in the kitchen, she saw Leon quickly let go of his hand and shake off some numbness as he smiled at Chris " Better believe." Claire bit her bottom lip and sighed, tonight was gonna be trouble.

Jill and Claire, sat at her kitchen table, while Chris and Leon watched a re-run football game at the couch, after Chris said something to Leon about 'male bonding' and 'rules', Claire glanced at them Chris was into the game while Leon, was sitting up striaght looking, highly uncomfortable, she giggled.

"So, how are things with you and Leon?" Claire turned back to Jill and raised both her eyebrows "H-Huh?" Jill smiled and put her elbow on the table as she held her head in her hand. " You know what i mean Claire, how are things". Claire gave a sad smiled and blushed " Not to good, im mean theres a spark, i know, but we keep getting interuppted, so no electricty" Jill laughed alittle "Yet." Claire smiled more happy now , as she tilted her had to the side " What about Chris?, he still duncey as ever?" Jill sighed " Could say that, or you could say he`s to shy,i mean theres always the flirting, the glances, the kissing, but its like he`s scared to touch."Claire raised a brow " Chris? scared?." Jill nodded as she looked over at him and sighed again "Why don`t you make the first move?" it was now Jill`s turn to raise bothe her eyebrows, as she looked back to Claire " Me?" Claire shrugged " I don`t see why not" Jill Laughed " Thanks, i`ll try." Claire sighed as she took a swig of beer.

Leon wanted to slap himself, what was he doing?, how could he be so intimadated by this guy?,he fought zombies for goodness sake!, tall,bulker,cocky, it could rip you to shred ones!, with claws even!, He glanced over at Chris who was paying him no mind, but instead cheering his head off, for his team, man this guy was loud, Leon was starting to get annoyed as his body felt less tense " You should keep the way you were Kennedy,im still plenty pissed, with you staying with my sister, without telling me". Leon sighed, and ignored him , as he let all his muscles go,he was going to relax, weather Chris liked it or not, this was ridiculous " She`s a big girl Chris, she can let who ever she wants stay with her, its her choice not yours". Chris looked at Leon, and Leon feeling his eyes, he looked back at him, Chirs sat up from his leaned over posistion, the two stared at each other in a heated staring contest, neither wanting to give in,it went on a good ten minutes until Chris Sighed " Fine Kennedy, but if Claire Calls me and you name, comes out of her mouth about something bad,be ready to see grim." Leon looked back to the TV. " Fine by me". Chris did the same.

It was now almost twelve when Jill and Claire finished washing the dishes, they both came out the kitchen door way leading to the kitchen, to see Chris and Leon both leaned over and cheering, she had to wonder, did they really bond?, this was the most she`d seen Leon relaxed around Chris, she smiled to herself and leaned her shoulder on the wall " Hey, can we watch?." she noticed the lack of space on her couch, and thought that would be a good oppurtunity for Jill to sit on Chris`s lap,so you know, they could get something going, she also noticed she was beinging ignored some, " Footballs a guy sport, why don`t you guys, go in your room,and paint nails or something". Chris spoke not taking his eyes off the TV, Leon looked over at him and raised brow, and so did Claire " Paint our nails?, Chris when have you ever known me to do something so girly?" she put a hand on her hip , and Jill who was also offended crossed her arms "Sorry forgot, your a tomboy, so being cute isn`t in your catergory" "pfft!." Leon put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, did Chris have a death wish?, or did he forget who he was talking to?, but in a way he had a point, she should start acting more 'girly', Claire glared now at Chris and Leon, and Jill shooked her head _"Why`d I say yes to this dummy"_ she thought and sighed " Whats so funny Leon?." Leon glanced at Claire, should he answer?, in a way he really thought he shouldn`t, but anwered anyway "Well Chris is right, and besides not much room on here" Leon nodded to the one spot in the couch " Who`s to say i can`t sit on Chris`s lap?" Chris looked up now and over to Jill, with a slight blush, nervousness clearly writtin on his face " Uh, i-i don`t think thats such a good idea.." Jill frown-pouted, she knew it, and she sighed again, Claire looked to Jill and frowned, then shot her head back to them " Your an ass you know!". Chris frowned as he looked to his baby sister " Really Claire,you guys should stop trying to be 'one of the guys', and do something femininm for once, we`re not fighting 'infected' no need for you to be like that." Claire glared more now " So i have to be trying to be 'one of the guys', to want to watch football.?" Chris shrugged and turned his head back to the game " Yup, besides you guys are guyish enough, you should work on being more sexy" Claire and Jill both gasped, and glared at Chris while Leon was wanting to move out the way, silently thinking if they ever got Chris alone, he wouldnt come back , Claire grabbed Jill`s hand and pulled her to her bedroom " Come on Jill, lets leave the **guys**, to sleep with each other!." Chris And Leons eyes both widened as they both shot up from the couch, saying in unision "Wait!" then they heard the door slam.

_"Fuck."_

_"Shit."_

Was what both men thought as they just stared at the hallway, then they looked to each other, Chris raised a brow " Rock, paper, sizors?" Leon nodded " Sure." both men played well on into the night, as Claire And Jill prepared for payback thinking.

_"We`ll show you how sexy we can be."_

End of chapter 8! YAY~! ~Gasp..~ But Whats This? Steve and Sherry kissing?, oh my i wonder what happened between the two all those years, for them to get so close! ~smirks evily~ Don`t You? Muwahahaahaha~! F***ers x), btw sorry if anythings misspelled, i can`t find the spell checker on this thing anymore,and i don`t have time to wait, cause im alrearting the next chapter.


	9. payback,bimbo,dance,dreadful dad

This is Chapter 9, and it will not be my last so get useds to it ^_^, Oh and No rating Change yet!, this chap`s tooo long so maybe the next one something`ll happen ~wink~ Lol

Disclaimer:i Do Not Own Resident Evil: Cause If I Did Claire Would Have Kicked Angela`s Ass When Leon Wasn`t Looking, XDD Hahah, And Ada Too = =

Leon tugged on his tie to loosen it as he rested on the couch with Chris right beside him, he was actually more relaxed then he`d thought he`d be with the older, and bulker redfield, sitting there, as Leon looked him over he could swear if Chris made any sudden moves, his muscles would rip out of his tux sleve_" Talk about a gorilla suite...", _Leon inwardly laughed at his inside joke, and looked towards to the TV. he had originally had, then he heard Chris sigh, and glanced over again noticing him looking at his watch, " When are they gonna be done already, we`ll be late". Leon chuckled "Their women, they take their time." Chris looked at Leon and smirked " Heh". just then Claire and Jill then walked into the living room "Yes we do, can`t go some where looking like anything you know." Chris and Leon swiftly turned their heads to them, and both eyes went wide.

Claire was wearing a black long dress that tied in the back, and dipped in the front showing a fair amount of cleavage, on the side she had two long slits that reached mid thigh, in the back of her dress it was cut down almost to the small of her back, and she wore a light silver chain on her neck, and had an all black clutch purse and black strap heels to match, but the most stunning thing about her tonight, she had let her hair down, and it drapped elegantly over her shoulders, and Leon couldn`t help wanting to run his fingers through it. Jill also wore a black dress, it was turtle necked and had a diamond shape cut right in the middle of her breast,it also had to long slits running up to mid thigh, Jill wore mordern heels, and had on a silver watch, and sliver and black purse to match, her her was also down, and curled in elegant waves, both women smiled with red ruby lips as they watched their dates faces. payback was good, and this was just the begining.

Leon couldn`t breath, his heart was beating wildly then ever before, his palms were sweaty, and his throat was dry as he gulped, she was beautiful,..even more than usual,who would have thought just letting her hair down,could make her look so angelic. Chris stared at Jill, was she always this gorgeous?,he really felt stupid,even more then usual, how could anyone such as Jill Valentine be guyish, certainly not right now, he most defenatly felt like an ass.

Claire cleared her throat, and snapped both of them back, they both slowly blinked" Wow..." was all the men could say as they stared at the two beauty`s infront of them, Claire And Jill giggled " Uh, guys shouldn`t we get going?, we`re already fashionably late.." Claire asked as she raised a brow, " Of course!." Leon said and like a dog anwering to his master, quickly got up and went over to Claire locking her arms with his,wishing Chris pissed the girls off more often, Claire smiled more, _" This is gonna be fun."_ she thought as Chris came up to Jill as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and telling her she looked beautiful, Claire glanced to her and cleared her voice again as she saw her about to falter, Leon looked at Jill then to Claire_," They`re up to something..", _his lip upturned into a small smile, Jill looked to Claire as she bit her lip , and looked back to Chris to give a quick thank you, and takeing his arm and leading him out the apartment, Chris gave a consused look, and Claire shook her head_ "Dunce", _Claire looked to Leon " Ready?." she gave a sweet smile, and Leon held his breath as he nodded and walked with her out the apartment. _" This is too good." _Claire thought

In the car~~~~~

Claire bit her bottom lip as she sat in the pasenger seat of Leon`s new car she had to admit, she was impressed it was nice, but what she was the most surprised with, was how good Leon looked in a suite,she glanced over to him for what seemed like the fiftyth time,it fit him perfectly,and he looked more broader to, his muscles clearly visible as well, and it was a simple suite, black, white shirt,and black necktie, so why the hellooked so good on him?, Claire turned her attention back to the road, and she shook her head lightly _"Fight it Redfield!,dont be taken in!.",_she sighed and bit her lip alittle harder _"Really wish i could..." _she said to herself as they pulled up to the hall building reserved for this specail day and Claire let go of her lip, as her mouth hung open, the place looked gorgeous, it was a big Victoian styled mansion, which had must been remodled to be hall, everything was decorated in lights, from the building, the tress the foutain in the middle before leading to the stairs, right down to the walkway, leading to it" Wow..." was all Claire could breath out, Leon smirked as he parked " Yup..." "Are we really going in there?."Leon chuckled "Mhmm." He opened his door, and slammed it shut as he quickly walked over to Claire`s and opened it for her, Claire smiled, as she looked at him and sexyly slung a leg around and placed it on sidewalk making sure to show just enough skin, she inwardly smirked as she saw Leon look at her bare leg as if it where a bone, as she slowly got up and walked alittle a head to get a better view of the place and he shut the door behind her, she and they locked arms again when he walked up to her,Claire slowly shook her head as she looked over the detail of the house "This place is so beautiful", Leon shrugged, as he looked at with not much intrest, he then smiled and turned his head " not as beautiful as you Claire, the place has got nothing on you tonight"Claire turned her head and smiled as their eyes locked , god Claire wanted to kiss him, but she wasn`t done with her taunting.

God Leon wanted to kiss her, her torture was getting the very best of him not to mention her eyes, and he didn`t know how long he`d be able to hold on to his sanity, just then he noticed Chris and Jill making there way over, and he sighed somewhat relieved "All set?." he asked and Jill and Chris nodded, and then the four climbed the stairs, as they came to the top Leon flashed his badge,and the security guard nodded in approval,when inside Claire and Jill gasped, it was even more beautiful in the inside, gold and ivory decorated every where, drapes, statues, curtains around pillars, and even the table clothes, the hall was dimly lit, by three high crystal chandlers giving it a romantic glow,making everything down to the table wear shimmer, Claire smiled "Guess when your the presidants daughter, nothing really is to good."she couldn`t help but feel a little jealous, a girl could die from a surprise marrige proposol in a place like this, Leon smiled, seeing the hint of her jealousy, and escorted his friends to their seats, at the table there were four empty seats that Claire guessd were theirs and beside those , sat a man and a women, the man had spikey short hair, and looked really buff, just alittle less then Chris andhe wore a bow tie suit, unlike Chris`s and Leon`s, the woman that sat across from him looked short and she had short chocolate hair, with tan skin she wore a white speggehti strapped dress that had a silver palm tree print on the side of her hip, next to them Claire could only take the blond young girl as Ashely, as she saw her rambiling on and on to the body guard that sat infront of her,who which had a very annoyed face but she could tell he was trying to hold it back, then next to them was the bride to be, and her fiancee sitting across from her, how`d she know?, their eyes were all over each other, and then there were sweet smiles and happy voices,she smiled more, it must be nice to be that freely inlove, next to them were the grand parents, who were also staring at each other adoringly but in a old persons way, and then next to them there was the first lady who was leaned over the table, and wiping her sons face with a handkercheif, who himself was trying to run away, and at the very end of the table sat the presidant who was laughing at his wife, as they came to the other end of the table, the presidents head perked up and he smiled "Ah, Leon!, you made it!."Leon nodded as he brought up a hand and gestured to the three standing beside him " Yeah, this is Chris Readfieled, Jill Valentine, and Claire Redfield, im sure i told you about them." the presidants faced brightened "Yes,yes i heard alot!, sit, sit!." the four nodded and took their seats,Richard,who was sitting next to Leon nuged him in the side with his elbow and Leon looked over, Richard grinned and leaned over to Leon`s ear " That`s a hot date you got there Kennedy,be careful she might get tooken away." Leon almost laughed, he looked over at Chris who was narrowing his eyes at Richard, did he hear?, Leon smiled "Yeah well, thats if you can take on my hot dates brother." Richard raised both his eyebrows and looked in Chris`s direction, Leon sensed Richard flinch alittle, after all Chris was glaring at him, with i`ll kill you were you sit look, Richard leaned back in his seat and fiddled his tie,Leon smiled more, wishing it was him to silence him alittle bit.

Everyone at the table introduced themselves, and the night went on smoothly, there was laughing, stories,outbursts, and when the faincee poped the question, there were alot of tears, and a roar of clapping from friends,family, and body guards, when it got a little late, the table emptied as people left to dance in pairs, Richard left to mingle,while Ellen was picked up by a cousin of the presidant,when Chris asked Jill to dance, Jill and Claire secertly smirked,the night before Claire told Jill to sway her hips when she walked,and she smiled when she saw Chris loosen his tie and try to look somewhere else, with his hand on Jills hip, Claire took a triumphant sip of wine _" Mission one accomplished.",_she looked over at Leon and almost spit it right back out,leaned over his shoulder was a blond with a red hot short dress with heels to match Claire frowned _"Doesn`t she know this isnt a club."_ Claire grabbed her wine glass, as she saw the blond bimbo press her, fake chest on him, an her hand making its way,slowly...,to his,...chest _" Ok thats it!."_ Claire shot up from her table, and stormed over to the bitch and Leon.

Leon turned his head and he saw Claire coming towards them, irritation radiating off her, Leon smirked to himself, _"Aww, didn`t know she cared."_ Claire stopped behind him and next to the blond, he turned around some so he could see both their faces, he saw Claire smile sweetly, but what he saw was something more scary "Exscuse me, but this is my date".the blond smirked and raised a brow " Oh really?,im sorry i didn`t know,after all you weren`t keeping him much company, and i was lonely".she tried to put on a cute face for Leon to noticed, but he was staring at the wine glass in Claires hand, and how she gripped it tighter "Well, im sorry but he came with me, so you can keep my drink company." with that Claire emptied her glass ontop of the blonds hair, the blond gasped and Leon just tried to hold back his laugh, Claire tilted her head and battered her eyes" Would you look at that, a perfect macth" she sat the glass down and grabbed Leon`s hand as she started to pull, Leon stumbled out of his seat and smiled as he caught onto her pace "Where are we going?." "Dancing!." Claire said in an irritated voice,Leon smiled more and stopped them both, Claire turned to him with a pout on her face, and furrowed brows, Leon stepped in front of her and brushed her bang behind her ear, and let his hand rest on the side of her head " You didn`t have to do that Claire, there was no chance of me leaving you there to sit by yourself." Claire blushed and turned her head out of his hand, Leon frowned a bit but then he felt her hand entwine with his from around his wrist and he looked down, he smiled sweetly and raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand lightly, Claire gasped and turned her head around, Leon smirked and nodded his head to the dance floor, " Come on." Claire smiled and let Leon lead her to the dance floor, making way for her through the crowd, he never let go of her hand, and Claires heart fluttered for the hundredth time this week, when they were in the middle of the floor , Leon put Claire`s hands around his neck as he looked in her eyes, and wrapped his around her back, Claire smiled more and took a hand down to guide Leon`s hand down to her waist instead , and entwined his other again in her hand, Leon now blushed a little _"Get it together agent",_ he let out a slow breath, Claire smiled alittle more, and Leon sensing it looked up into her eyes and he smiled himself, then they began to waltz.

Song~

Sometimes you think you`ll bee fine by yourself

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone it`s easy to feel like you don`t need help

But its harder to walk on your own

You`ll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everythings right

From beginning to end when you have a friends by your side

Thats helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you`re lost and your scared

And they`re through highs and the lows

Someone you can count on,someone who cares

Besides you wherever you`ll go

You`ll change insde when you realize the world somes to life and everythings right

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find th beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down

Shattering to the ground, you feel all alone

When you don`t know which way to go

And theres no signs leading you home,your not alone

The wourld comes to life and everythings right

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you ti find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and you believe in

When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend~~

End~

Claire and Leon stopped short of breath and starring in each others eyes,nonchalant to the clapping around them, Claire felt swept off her feet, like some princess in a fairytale, but Leon wasn`t a friend, he was all over her first love.

Leon brought the back of his hand up to her face and stroked it lightly,Claire was overly beautiful tonight and the dance they just shared was amasing, but selfishly he wanted more, so he started to lean in.

Claire`s breath caught in her throat as her eyes started to shut, and she started to stand on her tip toes, and then for the fifth or sixth time, they were inturupted, when the shattering of glass was heard, both snaped back to reality once more and ducked down as they looked around for the noise, then they heard it looking at a huge window to the far right the sound of a helicopter, and ten glad in black people stepped into the hall through the window and started shooting everywhere, women started screaming and everyone started running about,Leon ran Claire to a nearby table and flipped it over, Claire placed her back to the table and panted, it was a quick dash to the table from the middle of the room, Leon slightly peered over the table, and saw the presidant and his family be excorted through a back exit, Leon then quickly looked over the whole area, he saw several body guards shoot back from behind tables like himself and Claire about two got shot while four were still up, he also saw Jill and Ellen behind one table, and Chris and Richard behind another, Leon turned back around, and reached into his tux and pulled out a sw1911 pro series , Claire mouth dropped open as she looked at him with a glim of excitement in her eyes even though she tried to cover it up by putting on a mad face"You brought a gun?". she yell whispered, and Leon looked over the table again and shrugged " Habit." Claire closed her mouth, and she inwardly smiled, she put a hand on Leon`s shoulder and he turned around "Leon i need my purse." she whispered, Leons eyebrows furrowed "Now?." Claire smiled "Yes now!, just cover me". and with that she got up and ran to their table, " Claire wait!." Leon called after her,and he saw as she managed to doge two bullets by hiding behind a pillar beam, Leon growled and cursed under his breath as he turned around and shot at the party crashers, Claire dropped to her knees and began to crawl to the table, when she got to it she crawled underneath, she heard something bump and saw Leon right behind her from the corner of her eye with his hand on his head cursing under his breath, she smiled and she reached up onto the table and she felt her purse "Gotcha." she grabbed it and pulled it underneath with her, Leon sighed "Now why was your purse so important?." with out answering him Claire pulled out a handgun,Leon let out a defeated sigh as he hung his head, Claire giggled and loaded a magazine,She raised a brow as she looked at him "On three?." Leon looked up and checked his gun "Sure,...one." Claire smirked "Two..." Leon looked at her and smirked too "Three..." and with that they flipped the table and stood up, getting the attention of anyone left in the building, Claire and Leon stood beside each other and started to shoot insync Like Mr&Mrs. Smith as they began theor counter, Claire got one of them in the shoulder and two in the leg, while Leon got two on the right side of the chest, and pulled Claire then they ran behind another pillar,Chris and Richard smirked, as Ellen and Jill smiled , then everyone pulled out there hidden weapon, Chris`s from the back of his pants, Richard`s from a leg holster, Ellen`s from her purse like Claire and Jill`s from between her breast, then all hell broke loose, the men taking down two at a time and the women the ones that tried to enter the building to help, then with in seconds the shooting came to a hault , Leon waited a minute and then he stepped forward Claire tried to follow but he held up a hand, and narrowed his eye`s forward, he looked over to Chris and Richard and nodded his head forward, both men nodded as they raised their guns again and started to move forward, Claire bit her bottom lip and made a quick dash to Jill and Ellen, Leon glanced back and then forward again_" Why can`t she stay stilll?."_ even though his face was serious he let out a sigh of defeat once again as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, Chris smirked, and Richard looked at them confused.

Claire stopped behind the two and tapped them both on the shoulder, both women jumped and turned around but then relaxed when they saw that it was Claire, Claire smiled and settled herself inbetween the two, Jill was scanning the room, while Ellen was biting her lip and was shaking a bit, and Claire but a hand on her shoulder, and Ellen looked at her." You ok?." asked Claire, Ellen smiled wearily. " Yes, im fine, just...really got the itch to make sure we didn`t hit any vital spot,i don`t really like the idea of death, even though im a trained medic." as she looked back over to the three men steadily advance to the fallen, "Somethings wrong." Ellen and Claire looked over to Jill who was starring out the window, with a confused face,Claire looked worried " W-what do you mean?." Jill`s eye brows furrowed more " I` Mean even though their all down, why hasn`t that chopper left,its like it waiting" Claire`s mouth parted some, and Ellen eyes went wide as they wiped their heads around, the chopper was indeed still there just hovering, then thats when all of them heard it ,a low groan,Chris,Leon,and Richard stopped in their tracks, as the girls heads slowly turned around, and what they saw it, Claire shook her head slowly as Jill gritted her teeth and Ellen looked in horror, "Th-this can`t,..n-not again".Claire looked in disbelief, in the pale moonlight one of the party crashers stood straight and tall and with his helmet knocked off, so that all could see it`s glory, of pale skin, milked-grey eyes, and jaw and head missing piece`s of flesh, and it looked pissed, Richard made a face of disgust "What the hell..., is that?"., "i believe i can answer that." Everyones head perked up and the began to frantically looking around, weapons raised and ready, when they saw no one Leon called out "Who are you!,come out from hiding!.", there was a low chuckle that sounded throught the hall,"Sorry but, i`m actually thousands of miles away,..but i can tell you my name", Chris eyebrows furrowed " Spill!.", everyone, heads snapped back infront of them as they heard a another groan, as the fallen started to rise, one by one.

"I am Maxwell Wesker, this is my small army of, T-Las Plagas, and my greetings to those most effected by them".

END OF CAPTER 9! happy? mad?sad?disappointed? lemme know! x) and yes i know longest one yet but i hope you enjoyed it everything went together so thats why its this long, also if anyone wants to know why i chose

gift of a friend By-Demi lovato, then i`ll explain it x3

R&R SATISFY ME AND THE BUTTON~!


	10. Plan, scheme, kiss

This is chapter 10 , end sorry to say Ima stay here for a while until i get some free time , spring break over. x3, one

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, But I Wish I Did Y ^Y

Maxwell smiled through a small camera and microphone piece. A hidden 'Ivan' in the far corner was helping him to spy on his prey while they were being, unaware, naïve, scared,and in horror. He chuckled to himself as he watched their shocked faces. Was this what bliss felt like?. The woman called Jill Valentine, looking the most pale of all, while the one called Christopher Redfield looked most pissed. He also watched the on called Leon Kennedy have a mixture of both, and the Claire Redfield shaking her head in disbelief. His smile grew as he saw the two new 'comrades' if you will, look as though they could vomit. The one called Richard slowly took a few steps back, while Chris and Leon stood there frozen, with hatred and determination. Splendid.

Hall~~

Claire couldn`t believe her ears, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Maxwell Wesker?,you don`t mean_...,his _dad do you?." In a way Claire felt silly talking into the air, but she wanted to know if there could actually be another cold-heart bastard by the name of 'Wesker'. Jill turned her head to Claire, and shook it confusion sketched across her features " That can`t be,..Wesker is a...,well he... there's just no wa-". "I'm sorry to burst your bubble , but I am indeed Albert`s father, now if you could ever be so kind, I`d like you to defeat my sons little 'basement experiments', I really want to see the power, we`ll be facing later."

He chuckled again, this time a little darkly, and Claire could almost see the evil grin on this mans face. She was starting to get pissed off, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off at the sound of a gun firing. Her attention shot to Richard, he had his gun raised and shot one of the Infected square in the chest. She saw as he watched in horror as all the man did was look down at the hole, then back up his grey milked eyes turn a clouded red. It was pissed.

Leon didn`t have time enough, to stop Richard from shooting the party crusher and he cursed lightly under his breath as he saw it get angry.

Las Plagas weren`t good angry.

He watched as they all bent low, ready to attack, and then he heard the chuckle again. "Bad move...". And with that the infected started to charge, he heard several 'shit`s' being called out as he, Chris and Richard started to back up." Richard, Shoot them in the head!." He managed to shout, as everyone began to open fire, Claire and Jill hit their marks, along with Chris and Leon, Ellen managed to graze one which made it stumble back a bit and then she shot it on the mark while it was stunned, Richard however was a little shaky but he managed to get two one in the head and one in the chest again. Having his mistake to be made up by Chris.

Leon while shooting was frantically looking around,_Come on theres gotta be-Yes!._ To his right he could see but all one candle stand sitting on one of the two stone statue bases by the door frame leading to the upstairs of the building.

Making a mad dash for it, Leon pocketed his gun and ran towards it catching the attention of four infected, and one Claire Redfield. She bit her lip as she glanced between Leon and the infected coming towards the rest of the group. " Dammit it Leon what are you doing?." She muttered. Annoyed and frustrated she picked up her speed on killing.

Leon grabbed the candle stick and reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo lighter and lit the candle _"Hope this works..". _He turned around only to be met by a swinging hand, he ducked just in time as the infected man lunged. He duck rolled away and somehow kept the candle still lit, but regretted it as he was being backed into a corner. With a sound of relief, he watched when all four jerked then dropped from the bullets to the head, Leon`s lips twitched a smile, as he saw an angry Claire smirking.

"Leon what where you doing?."She said in a sing-song way. Leon huffed and he quickly walked to a table with Claire right behind him. At the table he looked it over quickly and found what he was looking for, there were two bottles of wine still there, he grabbed them as Claire came up beside him. "Care to elaborate?, going on a date or something?". Leon shook his head and smiled a bit " Hardly, now take off the table cloth." Claire shrugged slightly and took it off.

"What the hell are you two doing?!."

Claire and Leon`s heads snapped in Chris`s direction, his gun was out and so was Richards, so they were know fighting with their hands, while trying to duck the infected`s blows or swift kicks. Chris had to admit they were a little bit of a handful."God!,I`ve had enough of these things, when can I get a break!? ". He leapt back from a kick to the chest, and he heard another chuckle.

"Poor Chris, how awful it is to be the favorite play toy of both son and father, you have my pity". Chris gritted his teeth "Don`t need it, thanks." Maxwell chuckled again. Leon popped the tops of the wine bottles and set them on the table as Claire ripped the table cloth into shreds she took a bottle from the table. She handed a few ripped clothes to Leon and they both stuffed the cloth in the bottles making sure it touched the red liquid, Leon looked to Claire and she to him. They both nodded. eon turned around and called out as Claire picked up two bottles "Guys, try and push them back into a circle!, we`re gonna have to burn the hall!".

Leon got a few confused looks and nods, Richard and Chris started to push the infected back, while Jill and Ellen finally came from behind their table and came to either sides of the group of infected, and started shooting them to move backwards, Leon smiled as the plan started to go accordingly and he grabbed one of the bottles of wine from Claire. ut then he saw the four Claire shot started to get up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward and behind him. Claire stumbled "L-Leon?." She looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"Claire grab my gun, and use yours and mine to shoot them back." Claire looked to Leon and he looked at her, she was going to say something along the lines of 'And what are you gonna do?' but she knew more then anything Leon was `d always been from their first meeting to their last. Claire twitched a smile and nodded her head as she gave Leon the other wine bottle and lighter from her hands and grabbed his gun, and started to run off.

"Claire!."

She stopped and turned around, Leon was smiling at her. "Don`t get bit." Claire smiled. "No way im gonna let that happen to me". _Not until i tell you, how much i love you... _And then she was off, Leon even knowing what she was capable of, lingered there for a moment, before turning and running off. Claire checked her gun, she had four left, so she knew his gun would come in handy. he smiled and narrowed her eyes at the four infected."You guys, really! pissed me off tonight". The infected responded by, bursting open and she grimaced.

As Leon came closer to the group he saw that the infected were now indeed in a circle. Chris had kicked the final one down, and the infected stood there a little bewildered some tilting their heads in confusion.

Leon nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he swiftly turned around and then breathed a sigh as he saw a smiling Claire. He smiled himself "Hey, glad to have you back."Claire scoffed " Told ya I would, now are you ready?." Leon smiled and lit the end of the cloth. "Mind telling everyone to hit the deck?" She nodded "What the hell is that!?" Leon and Claire`s heads snapped to the infected the parasites started to come out through their mouths, Claire`s eyes widened while Leons hardened.

" Claire go!." With out hesitation Claire ran to the others. Leon picked up another bottle and lit the end of the cloth, he looked up and saw that everyone were falling back, _Here goes nothing_, and with that Leon threw the lit bottle into the circle and ducked behind a table. Soon Leon heard the sweet sound of screeching torched Infected & a small explosion. He quickly turned around from off his stomach to his back, he smirked and got up and grabbed the other five bottles.

Claire rubbed the side of her hip,she`d crashed into a statue base near the front door. "Ouch~..." She hissed through her teeth and she looked up and gasped at the site the parasites that were only steps away from bursting out the infected where thrashing all about, and screeching loud enough to shatter glass.

She quickly glanced around the room seeing Leon and the rest of the group throwing the wine bottles anywhere that had something that would catch on fire. Quickly getting what was going on, she quickly got up besides the pain, and grabbed hold of the front door handles, only to find them locked. What the hell? who had time to actually lock this when they were running for their lives?!. She clenched her jaw, and took a step back and shot the door once with the remaining bullet just as the group came up behind her. Without hesitation Richard busted down the door with on strong left kick,\ and everyone ran out only to be stopped by bright lights and guns ever so traditional Freeze! ringing out. Everyone but a hand over their eye`s. "Don`t shoot!, we`re human!".Leon called out, and solders ran up to examine them.

Island~~

In a dim-lit corridor, the sound of running feet sounded off the walls, and through out every where, two shadows cased on the wall,as the running intensified, Maxwell blankly looked at the monitors, his two lab rats, where coming his way after they successfully made their way out the room he locked them in. His eyes swiftly followed from screen to screen as he just missed them every time, he smiled some, they were as fast as he hoped. He finally caught glimpse of them as they stood huffing outside his door, and his smile grew even more when he heard his door being busted down.

" Hey asshole!, turn your punk ass around!."

His smile left and his eye twitched, he slowly turned around in his chair to reveal himself to the two persons clad in black, he could clearly see the hatred in their eyes, especially from the one named Steve. " Well now, I trust you had a good rest, you`ve been asleep for three days now." He smirked, Steve grit his teeth and started for him, Maxwell raised his hand, and Steve stopped and bald his fist, he didn`t know but he was scared, this guy was glaring at him with some seriously scary eyes, Maxwell was indeed glaring, and a frown was clearly seen along with disappointment, "Good boy, I only like pets disobedient to a certain point" Steve glared himself now.

"You go to hell." Maxwell smiled "Been there.." he slowly dropped his hand and let it rest on his desk, he then began to thump his fingers on was getting more pissed, what was this bastards problem!?, he was just staring. Maxwell sensing his anger stopped and smiled again. "Steve Burnside" his eyes shifted to Sherry who was a few feet behind Steve "And miss Sherry Brikin, I congratulate you on being, the best experiments my son has created, with his sick mind" Steve brows furrowed, he really wanted to rip this guys head off

"As a present..., I`ll give you freedom, if!" He injected quickly "You do what I ask first".Steve gave a confused look, skeptical "What?.." Maxwell smiled more, his crows feet appearing on his face from his wide grin "What I want?..is the death of this world!." Steve`s eyes widened and so did Sherry`s "W-what?.." Maxwell chuckled.

"You two, will help me create the world of my image, but don't worry you`ll only play a minor part, not to much blood, should be shedded on your hands, so long...as you obey" his smile disappeared again, as he looked at the two, Sherry`s fist balled, as her eye brows now furrowed " Why should we!?, we don`t want anything to do with helping someone like you!" Steve turned his head to Sherry, and his face twisted in pain as he saw tears start to prick her eyes," Why should we help someone, that has destroyed our lives by making us into these, these things!?,We don't have to listen to a thing you say!, when can get out of here by ourselves!"

Maxwell raised his eyebrow " Why?, it is because I said so".His face darkened. "And don't! take that tone with me, I didn`t do a thing to you, that was all Albert`s doing!, and as his farther I have control, on what ever he had, and that means You!" by now Maxwell was out of his seat, and glaring evilly at the two, and that's when Sherry and Steve noticed, the hint of red in his eyes, Steve just stared at him in some horror, "And don`t even think of trying to escape from me, cause you`ll die trying!". Sherry flinched and looked down at her hands, her whole body was trembling, what was this bad feeling?.

Maxwell huffed out,and his hand came up to push back a strand of hair that fell in front of his face, he slowly let his hand come down as, his face went back to its original blank stare " You two, will do as I say, and as long as you do it correctly, I`ll give you freedom" Steve grabbed his arm, and he calmed down, " What do we have to do?" Maxwell sat back down " Simple, a little while from now, we`ll receive visitors, and your job well be to protect the embryo."

Sherry head perked up as her eyes went wide "E-embryo?.." Maxwells eyes shifted to her and he smirked, "Yes, the embryo, that contains the ultimate viruses, is what I`ll use to create my new world. but your job doesn`t stop there, you are to learn every square inch of this facility, and the creatures that lurk within it, with your power it shouldn`t be to hard,..but I`d still be careful, Albert was a sick child, who knows what he created here" He looked back to Steve "What say you?.." Steve slowly let go of his arm and glanced back at Sherry and nodded his head for her to come to his side, Sherry hesitantly did as she was told, and Steve grabbed hold of her hand, he looked back to Maxwell, who still had a smirk on his face, and he dropped to one knee, as Sherry followed suite, and they lowered their heads

"Ok..."

Maxwell smirked more " Then get out of my sight.." with that Sherry and Steve got up and left, and Maxwell smiled to himself. "If you think, I am naïve, I wouldn`t."

When Steve rounded a corner after pulling Sherry along with him, he pressed his back to a wall,and pulled Sherry in an embrace, which surprised her a bit "Dammit Sher, I told you to let me handle that jackass,what if he hurt you? you see that crazy look in that guys eyes?", Sherry frowned as she began to cry again as she hugged him back "I-Im sorry Steve,I...got angry". Steve sighed, " Thats fine babe, but just let me handle things, just until we get outta this shit hole." Sherry nodded, as she looked up and gave Steve a few quick pecks on the lips, and she looked in his eyes and smiled "Your always gonna be here for me right?". Steve smirked " You bet your sweet ass!." and he kissed her.

Back at home~~

Leon and Claire walked back into the apartment building hand and hand, exhausted, and probably brain dead. Leon pushed the call button for the elevator and rested his head on the wall, heaved a big heavy sigh and closed his eye`s. He knew he had to tell her now, how could he not? She`d worry herself sick on where the hell those things came the hell they only appeared at the hall, and not infest the whole town. She`ll most defiantly be wondering who, Maxwell Wesker is, even he wanted to know.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Claire rubbing her neck and looking at the elevator door. Her icy blue eye`s focused in thought,and even with that slightly frustrated look, she still looked beautiful. He really had the urge to just hug her.,Just then the elevator dinged and Claire stepped to the side as a couple came out. She gave a friendly smile, and Leon leaned off the wall and entered the elevator. He pressed the number for their floor and when the elevator door shut it was Claire turn to sigh deeply. Leon looked to her and nudged her, she looked at him and gave a small smile. He twitched one of his own."You` ok?."She giggled a bit."Yeah,..you?." His smile widened as he looked into her eye`s and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Getting there.." Claire blushed a bit and her smile turned sweeter then ever before. Leon did a quite quick intake a breath before it caught in his throat, and that was it. With his last bit of courage, he pulled her to him, captured her in his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could.

To his bliss she did the same.

Dont know if you'll notice but I think my writing style matured,no? ^.^

syyke idk. Still got no motivation for this, but see what I can write in a day? xD I'm awesome even when I suck!


End file.
